Another Chance
by BatteredChild
Summary: COMPLETE When Sarah's cousin comes to stay she asks for a bedtime story, and discovers a book that Sarah has not seen in 3 years... JS.
1. Chapter 1: Amelia

Disclaimer:I don't own anything from the Labyrinth butI do own Amelia and Celeste

Chapter One

Sarah looked at her mirror with longing. She longed to return to the magical world of the Labyrinth, to the Underground. To Jareth...But she knew she couldn't, not after she had turned him down and said the words. She didn't feel that she belonged here, in fact she knew that she could never really belong, too much had happened and she knew that there was a better place, a place of magic. She also knew she'd never find true happiness with anyone, she wanted him but she was sure he'd never want anything to do with her after what had happened three years ago. She was distracted from her depressing thoughts when there a knock at her bedroom door.

"Come in," she called.

The door opened to reveal her 5 year old cousin Amelia.

"Hey sweetie, what are you doing here?"

Amelia ran over and climbed into Sarah's lap, hugging her before settling down. "Hi Sarah, mummy dropped me over here because she had to go somewhere and I couldn't go."

"Alright then Amelia, wanna go play with Toby while I go talk to Aunt Karen for a minute?"

"Um ok I guess, but then can you tell me a story?"

Sarah picked the girl up with her as she stood and began to walk out of the room. "Sure thing, I'll tell you a story after I talk to Aunt Karen and you and Toby have some dinner."

"Thankyou Sarah."

Then she practically jumped out of Sarah's arms and ran off to find her younger cousin.

Sarah proceeded to walk to the kitchen so she could speak to her step mother.

"Karen, how come Amelia's here? Where'd Celeste go?"

"Celeste's had to go away on business so Amelia's staying here for a few days. Now Sarah, it's starting to get late, you should really start to prepare the kids dinner. Your father and I are going out for dinner and then visiting some friends so we'll be back later tonight."

"What? Karen why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Well dear, it's not like you were going to go out anyway, I mean you don't have any friends or anything so it's not really important whether we're here or not." Karen then walked off to get ready for her night out, the third one this week, leaving Sarah standing in the kitchen and trying to think of what to get the two children for their meal.

An hour later her parents had left and the kids had just finished eating and were out watching a video. Sarah was slowly gathering the dishes together as the water ran for her to do the washing up.

As she washed the dishes Sarah silently wept. She was crying in mourning, mourning the life she could have had with Jareth, for the world she left behind. Now she was stuck here, washing dishes and babysitting while her parents went out to enjoy themselves and left behind their children and their duties in replacement for partying and friends.

When she finished washing up, Sarah dried her eyes and went out to check on her brother and cousin.

"Ok you two, time to get ready for bed," Sarah announced as she walked into the room.

"Aww, but Sarah," Amelia started only to be cut off.

"No buts Amelia, go on, get upstairs and get changed for bed. Think of it this way, the sooner you get to bed, the sooner I tell you a story." In her head Sarah continued, 'and the earlier you wake up in the morning and get Karen up.'

"So you'll tell us a story Sarah?"

"Of course silly, now go or I won't do it. Come on Toby," Sarah scooped the 4 year old into her arms and made her way up stairs, Amelia already way ahead of her.

Once the two children were ready and settled in to bed Sarah went and got her box of books she kept for the children when they wanted a story.

"Now, what sort of story do you want tonight guys?"

"Adventure!" yelled Toby immediately.

Amelia stuck her tongue out and him and made her request. "I want a love story Sarah."

"Hmm, well how about I just name a few stories as I go through the box, I'll try and find something to suit both of you. That sound ok to you?"

"Yup," the two replied in unison.

Sarah sat on the floor beside the bed with her box and began to pull books out naming them as she went.

"Sleeping Beauty? That has some of both."

"I know it already Sarah," said Amelia.

"Ok then, The Little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast, Snow White?"

"Can't you tell us one we don't know?" Asked Amelia innocently.

"Yeah Sarah," piped up Toby.

"Well, let me keep going and I'll see what I can find." She proceeded to pull a few more books out and say their names only to get a negative reply to each story. She was quickly running out of options when she found a little red book with gold lettering on the cover.

"Sarah? What's that one Sarah?"

"Um, nothing Amelia, it's nothing." She quickly put the book back in the box but Amelia climbed out of bed and grabbed it from the box.

"L-aa-buh-"

"No Amelia, I'm not reading that one, now put it back."

"Sarah what's it called?"

"The Labyrinth. Now put it away." Sarah didn't want to read them that one, it had too many memories attached to it.

Amelia began to flick through the book and saw a few sketches of goblins and other creatures from the Labyrinth.

"Aww come on Sarah, it's the only one we haven't heard, please, please, please read it to us."

Sarah still had her misgivings about reading this particular story to her brother and cousin, but she also realised that they'd probably fall asleep before too long once she started reading. After a few minutes thought Sarah gave in. Besides she wanted to revisit the Labyrinth, even if only in a book.

"Alright then, I'll read it to you, now get back into bed missy."

Amelia obediently climbed back into bed and settled in to hear this new tale.

AN: I haven't written anything Labyrinth in a long while so let me know what you think and if I should continue.


	2. Chapter 2: Bedtime Story

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but Amelia.

Chapter 2

Amelia obediently climbed back into bed and settled in to hear this new tale.

Sarah hesitantly began to read the book.

"Once upon a time there was a beautiful young girl, now she had an evil stepmother and the girls step mother always made her stay home with her baby brother while she went out. Now the baby was very spoilt and he wanted everything for himself, and the young girl was practically a slave to her step mother. But what no one knew was that the king of the goblins had fallen in love with the girl, and that he had given the girl certain powers.

Now, one night, the girls step mother had been particularly cruel to her, and the girl was left alone with the screaming baby when her parents went out. She tried everything she could think of and nothing would stop the child from crying. Eventually she could stand it no longer and a thought came upon her." Sarah paused then to see if either, or both of the kids had fallen asleep, no such luck. Toby and Amelia were both sitting there, enraptured by the tale being weaved before them. 'Oh well,' Sarah thought to herself, 'here goes nothing.'

"I mustn't, the girl thought to herself, I mustn't say the words. The girl knew the consequences, she knew if she wished him away then the goblins would keep the baby forever and she'd never see him again. But I want to and he just won't stop crying. She didn't do it, she stopped herself, but later that night when he still hadn't stopped crying, she gave in." At this point Sarah stopped looking at the book and began to tell the tale from memory. "I mustn't say...but then the girl gave in as the whispers of the goblins in her ears encouraged her to say the words." Sarah paused again, just to make sure she said the wrong words instead of the right ones.

"Come on Sarah, don't stop now," Amelia said.

"So the girl gave in. She went to the window and cried out, Goblin King, Goblin King wherever you may be, take this child of mine far away from me." Sarah silently breathed a sigh of relief when no thunder started up and the lights didn't start flickering.

As Sarah continued her story, a certain Goblin King listened intently through a crystal.

Sarah went though the tale, and told the children about Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus, about the cocky and arrogant Goblin King, and about the firey's. She told them about the oubliette, the Bog of Eternal Stench and about the peach and it's dream ball. She never once paused until she came to entering the castle of the Goblin King. But with encouragement from the two children, she continued on through the Escher room and to the final stand off.

"The girl approached the Goblin King and knew that she had little time left. She also knew that no matter what, she had to get her brother back. As she got closer the girl asked the Goblin King to give her brother back. He refused her request, as he had every other time she had asked. Give me the child, she asked again. I can't do that, he said. So she began to say the words to break the spell. Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered I have fought my here to the castle beyond the Goblin City to take back the child that you have stolen- Wait, he said, look at what I'm offering you, I'm giving you your dreams, just take this crystal and forget about the baby. No she said, I can't, I have to get my brother back. So she continued on, for my will is as strong as yours and my kingdom as great...but then the girl trailed off, she had forgotten the words. The goblin King took this one last chance to change her mind. Listen to me, take the crystal, I ask for so little and I've done so much for you. She looked up at the king and laughed, what have you done? You've been tormenting me, you've poisoned me, all I ask is for my brother back. He shook his head, I can't do that, you wished him away. And I've been very generous to you, you asked that your brother be taken, I took him, you cowered before me, I was frightening. I have reordered time, I've turned the world upside down and I've done it all for you. Now please, take the crystal, just let me rule you and you can have anything you want. Fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave. At that moment, she remembered the words. Just as the clock began to chime she whispered, you have no power over me. The world began to collapse around them and the king disappeared before her eyes. The next moment the girl was back in her own room. She got up and checked on her brother and he was safe too. The girl had made it in time and both she and her brother were safe, and the goblin King defeated." Sarah decided to end the story there since the after party she had experienced wasn't really part of the original story.

Amelia yawned and then spoke to Sarah. "Sarah, that was the bestest story you ever told us. But I think she was kinda mean to the king, he did only do what she asked him to do. Oh well, goodnight Sarah."

"Goodnight Amelia, night Toby, now get to sleep you two...oh and Amelia, you're right, he did only do as she asked, but she couldn't see that then, it wasn't until later that she realised, it was also then that she knew he really did love her and she him. Now goodnight and I'll see in the morning." She left the room, leaving the door ajar and went down the hall to her own room.

AN: Continue or not? Let me know


	3. Chapter 3: Reunited

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story so far except for Amelia

Chapter 3

Jareth though had missed Sarah's admen dum to the tale, as he had transformed into his owl form when she finished the tale and taken off to the aboveground.

Sarah was again staring at her mirror, wishing that her friends had answered her calls, even though she really only wanted to see Jareth. She didn't know though that the one person from the Underground that she really wished to see was, at that moment landing in the tree outside her window.

Sarah began to cry silently, for the second time that night as she looked into the depths of her mirror and imagined seeing his face again.

She rolled up the sleeve of her poets shirt and looked at the pattern of crisscrossing scars on her pale flesh. She slowly drew her finger over the red line where she had added another to the collection only last night. She was going to add another one but she decided against it and lay her head down on the dressing table and wept.

Jareth watched from the window the whole time, but didn't know what she was looking at on her arm. After she lay her head down he didn't know what she was doing so he decided to move closer and went and perched himself on her window sill. It was then that he saw her shoulders shaking and realised that his Sarah was crying. He knew though that unless she called him directly, he couldn't go to her and comfort her.

She stayed like that for a long time but eventually she lifted her head to stare into the mirror once more and as she wiped the tear stains from her face she whispered to herself, "Oh Jareth, I wish you were here right now."

Jareth knew that this was his chance and took it. Just after Sarah spoke Jareth appeared beside her, only without the spectacle of the last time he appeared before her.

"Well Sarah," he said softly. "You're wish is granted.

Sarah whirled around in her seat, not believing the reflection she saw in the mirror of the man behind her. "Jareth, is it really you?"

He took hold of her hand and answered her, "Yes Sarah, it's really me."

With no concern that it was the Goblin King whom she had defeated at his own game Sarah stood and threw her arms around his neck in a tight embrace. It wasn't until she felt Jareth return the embrace that she realised what she had done, but content in the knowledge he returned her hug with one of his own she settled her head against his chest and held on tighter.

After a few moments Jareth broke the embrace and looked into Sarah's eyes, pushing her hair off her face with one hand while the other took hold of her hand once more.

"Sarah, I'm so happy that you called for me, that was all you ever had to do."

"But, I defeated you, why don't you hate me?"

"Because I could never hate you, and just because you defeated my labyrinth doesn't mean I hate you. Sure I was a little upset about it for a while but the only real damage was to my ego," Jareth said, smiling at her.

"Why didn't you come to me sooner? I wanted to be with you for so long and I hate it here, I just don't fit it but I didn't think you'd want me so I just stayed here."

"Shh love, I'm here now and I'm not leaving you anytime soon, unless it's what you really want that is."

Sarah sat down on her bed and Jareth joined her. "Jareth I never want you to leave me. I-Jareth, I love you."

Jareth took her in his arms then and whispered to her, "I love you too Sarah, I always have and I always will."

The two sat like that for a long time, but eventually moved when Sarah realised that it was nearly midnight and her parents could come home at any time.

"Sarah, I'll return to you whenever you like, just say my name and I'll be there for you. Now get some sleep and I'll see you again soon." Jareth leant down and softly kissed her before moving away and transforming back into his owl form. He then flew out the window and Sarah was left alone once more.

She climbed into bed and fell asleep thinking of her time with Jareth and that he loved her.

AN: Thanks to those who reviewed. What did you think of this chapter? It got a little cornyI know but oh well. Continue?


	4. Chapter 4: I Need You

Disclaimer: Don't own anything 'cept for Amelia. But you already knew that.

Chapter 4

The next morning Sarah was woken by the sound of Karen banging on her bedroom door.

"Sarah! Get up!"

"I'm up Karen," she called back getting out of the warmth of her bed and opening the door.

"Sarah why are you still in bed? It's already past nine."

"So? It's Saturday morning, and I'm not working today."

"You should have been up, I had to get Toby and Amelia breakfast because you hadn't."

"Karen, Toby is your son, not mine, you're supposed to be looking after him and doing things like that. It's not my job, I get to do all of that stuff when I have my own kids."

"Sarah, it's good practice for if you have children, but for that to happen you have to start dating first and no one's ever going to want you. So until you leave home you can help look after Toby."

"Help? Karen for me to be helping you have to be doing most of the work, or even just some of it. I do it all! So don't tell me about helping you out. And by the way, it's none of your business who I go out with, or even if I go out with somebody, so mind your own damn business and leave me alone."

Sarah closed the door as Karen turned away and walked off muttering about how Sarah never did any work and that she was so good to Sarah and she didn't appreciate it.

"Oh yeah, she's so good to me, that's why her and dad are never here and I look after their son. It's no- nope, I'm not saying it."

She sat back on the bed and decided that she wasn't getting up for another hour at least.

After a few minutes she got bored of it and decided to see if Jareth had been telling the truth when he told her he would come whenever she called.

"Jareth, I need to see you."

She didn't wait long before he appeared, standing in front of her. He wasn't dressed as if he had expected to go anywhere, wearing a simple white shirt and black britches with black boots, and of course he was wearing his black leather gloves that he never seemed to be without.

"What did you want Sarah?"

"Well hello to you too."

He smiled at her, "Sorry love, hello," he sat next to her and hugged her for a moment before pulling away again. "Now, what was it you needed to see me for Sarah?"

"Um, well..." she started before trailing off. "Jareth I just wanted to see you. I had another argument with Karen and I wanted to see somebody that didn't hate me." She didn't tell him that she also didn't want to start slipping back into her depression after last night.

He looked at her with sympathy. "Oh Sarah, you shouldn't have to put up with that horrible woman. I wish you could come back with me."

Sarah looked at him thoughtfully for a moment before speaking. "Um Jareth, how would you like it if I did come back, just for today?"

"I'd love it Sarah, I wish that you could come and stay with me forever."

"Listen, could you leave and come back in about half an hour?"

"Sure Sarah. I'll be back soon sweetheart," he gave her a peck on the cheek before transforming into his owl shape and flying out the open window.

Once Jareth was gone Sarah went and had a shower and got dressed into a pair of jeans and a black long sleeved shirt. She pulled her hair back into a simple pony tail and went downstairs to speak with her step mother.

"Karen," she said, walking into the kitchen. "I'm going to go and visit a friend form work today so I'll be home later, probably late afternoon."

"Sarah since when do you have any friends at work?" Karen looked at her sceptically as she questioned.

"I actually do have a few friends and one of them asked me to go over today. I know how you think I should have a life and all of that so I didn't think you'd mind," she smiled sweetly at her stepmother while she spoke, seeing Karen starting to look more and more pissed off. Sarah knew Karen wouldn't want to look after Toby and Amelia, it was bad enough trying to get her to look after her own son let alone her niece.

Karen knew that she couldn't say no, after all she did tell Sarah that she should get out more and have some friends. There was no way out of it. "Alright Sarah, but you have to be home by six at the latest."

Sarah smiled at her scowling step mother and ran upstairs to wait for Jareth.

After a few minutes Jareth turned up and Sarah explained to him what she had done.

"Sarah, you shouldn't have lied to her."

"Well, would you prefer me not to come back with you?"

"I never said that. Of course I want you to come back with me but I just don't want you to get in any trouble."

"Jareth, don't worry about it. Now, I've got to go out the front door but I'll meet you around the side of the house in a few minutes."

"Alright Sarah, I'll be waiting." He vanished from her sight and Sarah pulled on her sneakers and went downstairs.

AN: Thanks for the reviews, another chapter soon if you want it.


	5. Chapter 5: A Visit

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Amelia.

Chapter 5: A Visit

"Goodbye Karen," Sarah called out as she ran out the door.

The older woman didn't even notice she had gone until later that day when Toby complained to her that he was hungry. Only then did she remember that Sarah wasn't there to fix his and Amelia's lunch, she had to do it herself.

Sarah and Jareth met around the side of Sarah's house. He was awaiting her arrival beside an old oak tree near Sarah's room.

"Well?" Jareth asked when she arrived. "Are you ready to go?"

She smiled at him before answering in complete seriousness, "You don't know how ready I am."

He took hold of her hand and transported them to the castle beyond the Goblin City at the centre of the Labyrinth.

They arrived in the throne room, but unlike her first visit there, Sarah noticed that it was devoid of the raucous goblins that had once inhabited it.

"Where are the goblins?" She asked Jareth, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"They are in the city, or attending their duties around the castle."

"Oh, um ok then."

"My dear Sarah I don't let the goblins run amuck in my throne room all day."

"I guess. So are we just going to stand here or can you show me around a little?" Sarah questioned, smiling at him.

"Well, where would you like to go?"

"How would I know? It's your castle, pick somewhere."

Jareth thought it over a moment before his eyes settled on a window over looking magnificent gardens.

"What about somewhere outside of the castle?"

"Alright, you're the one picking the places, not me."

Jareth smiled and took her hand before transporting them both outside to the fragrant airs of the gardens.

Sarah looked at her surroundings in amazement. "My god, Jareth it's so beautiful. Has this always been here? It's gorgeous. "

He laughed at her enthusiasm. "Yes it is beautiful isn't it, and yes, these gardens have always been here. They had started to become quite run down, but Hoggle's been working on it for the past two years. Since then it's been wonderful, it's got colour and has a vibrancy and lively feeling it hasn't had in years."

Sarah gave Jareth a strange look. "You called him Hoggle."

"Yes I did. I've always known his name but he gets so worked up when you call him the wrong thing that well…"

"Jareth you shouldn't do that," she looked at him disapprovingly and Jareth relented under her gaze.

"Alright then, I won't call him Higgle or Hogwart or anything else like that, most of the time anyway."

She sighed but nodded in agreement. "Ok I guess, I know I'm not going to win so I'll compromise. Now, show me around these gardens."

He took hold of her hand and bowed gracefully before her. "You're wish is my command my lady." He looked up at her face, seeing the small smile there and joining her with a grin of his own.

Jareth faced her once more before standing beside her to lead her through the gardens. He kept hold of her hand and placed it in the crook of his arm and then began to stroll through the garden, taking in the scenery and watching Sarah do the same.

AN: Another chapter soon, let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6: Surprise Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em

Chapter 6: Surprise Meeting

Once they had finished their walk through the gardens Jareth started to lead Sarah through the Labyrinth, his destination set in his mind.

"Jareth? Where are we going?"

"Don't worry Sarah, you'll find out soon enough, you could say it's a kind of surprise, and I'm sure you'll like it."

She gave in and walked beside him in silence, taking in the Labyrinth as they walked. Jareth seemed to know where they were headed so she figured she could just be led and watch her surroundings.

After a while the Labyrinth opened up to a kind of clearing, with a scattering of trees and a little cabin that blended in with its surroundings.

"Jareth?" She gave him a puzzled look but Jareth let go of her hand and faced her.

"Sarah, I've got a few things to do so why don't you head over to the house there and knock on the door. I'll be back in half an hour or so to get you." He placed a kiss on her cheek and then disappeared.

Sarah stood in shock for a moment at Jareth's abrupt disappearance. When she had recovered a little she, made her way over to the cabin. Tentatively she knocked on the door.

After a moment she heard movement and few grumbles and mutterings before the door opened.

"Hoggle!" she cried out and knelt down to hug her friend from her previous visit to the Labyrinth three years earlier.

Hoggle was a little shocked but quickly recovered and hugged her back. Sarah broke the embrace after a few minutes and Hoggle finally spoke.

"Sarah what's you doin' back here?" I really hope you ain't gone and wished another baby away." He smiled at her and waited to hear the real reasoning behind her unexpected visit.

"No, no more wishing children away. Last night my cousin found my copy of the Labyrinth and she managed to get me to read it to her and Toby. Well after that I went back to my room and I wished to see Jareth and he came."

"What ya wish to see him for?"

"I don't know Hoggle. I guess I finally realised that he wasn't lying, that he really did love me. And that I loved him."

"Took ya long enough din' it."

She looked at him in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"I means that it took ya long enough to realise what the rest of us knew all along. Ah well, it don't matter now. As long as you're happy Sarah. You're my friend and I only want what's best for ya."

"Thanks you Hoggle, that means a lot to me." She hugged him once again before remembering all the times that she had called for Hoggle and her other friends. "Hoggle, why didn't you or Ludo or Sir Didymus ever come when I called?"

Hoggle sighed. "Sarah I wish we could have, we all knews ya were upset. But you didn't need us. You needed him. It's as simple as that."

They continued to catch up for a little longer before there was another knock at the door.

"Now who could that be?"

"Maybe it's Jareth, he did say he'd be back around this time.

"Nah, Jareth never knocks, he just appears." Hoggle got up to answer and it was Jareth.

"I never need to knock Hoggle. You're never doing anything anyway."

He went over to where Sarah was seated and took her hand, pulling her up. He gave her a light hug before speaking again. "Sarah we need to leave. Sorry to take her away so quickly Hoggle but she needs to get home soon."

"Alright then. It was good to see ya Sarah. I've missed ya, we all haves. Do ya think you'll be back soon?"

Sarah smiled at Hoggle but looked at Jareth as she spoke. "Oh I think I'll be back very soon."

Jareth smiled at her and watched as she gave Hoggle one last hug before they left.

A/N: Thanking you for your reviews. Let me know what ya think, more soon.


	7. Chapter 7: Picnic for Two

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

Chapter 7: Picnic for Two

The pair headed back to the castle but stopped in the gardens once more.

"What are we doing now?"

"You'll see, be patient Sarah."

Jareth led her into a part of the garden that seemed to be even more cut off from reality than the rest of it was. "Are you hungry Sarah?"

She then realised that she hadn't eaten anything that day and was indeed hungry. "Um yeah, I guess I am kinda hungry."

"Well then, I think it's time for lunch."

He summoned a crystal and threw it on the grass where a picnic lunch for two appeared.

Sarah stood in stunned silence for a moment before Jareth placed a hand on her shoulder. "Well? Are you going to sit down with me, or stand here and stare?"

She came back to reality then and sat down on the blanket, Jareth following her and sitting down opposite her.

Jareth proceeded to opening the picnic basket but paused as he did so. "Sarah, what would you like to eat?"

"Well, what do you have in there?"

"Whatever you want. So tell me, what is it that you want for lunch?"

She sat in thought for a moment. "I can have anything I want?"

"Anything," Jareth said, nodding in confirmation.

"Alright then, I want pizza."

"What sort of pizza? You have to tell me what you want on it, if you don't you could end up with something very different to what you would like."

"Ok, in that case I want a hawaiian pizza and a drink of coke."

Jareth concentrated for a moment and then pulled her order out of the picnic basket. "This is what you wanted love?"

She smiled when she saw the pizza. "Yep, that's it."

"Well in that case, let's eat. I've never had this pizza before and I'd like to see what you like so much about it."

Sarah grabbed her first slice and Jareth did the same. He chewed slowly at first and Sarah watched him. He smiled at her after a moment and swallowed.

"You like it?"

Jareth looked at her and swallowed his next bite before answering. "I think that I'll have to have pizza more often."

Sarah laughed at him as Jareth continued to eat.

The meal went on and soon enough it was time for Sarah to leave.

"I wish I could stay here with you," she said, sighing.

"So do I Sarah, so do I." Jareth pulled her to him a tight embrace and they kissed. A real kiss that sent shivers up Sarah's spine. When they broke apart Sarah buried her face in Jareth's neck and she heard Jareth whisper, "I love you."

She sighed softly in contentment before replying, "I love you too."

He took her hands in his and she pulled away. "It's time to go love."

" I know."

Jareth then transported them both back to the oak tree beside Sarah's house.

"Goodbye love," he whispered, before kissing her once more.

"Bye Jareth, will you come and see me soon?"

"Of course I will. Now you better get going before you get yourself into trouble with your step mother."

"You're right, I love you."

"I love you too Sarah," he kissed her once more. "Now, goodbye. I'll see you again soon." With that he transformed into an own and left her standing there.

She checked her watch and there was only fifteen minutes left until she was supposed to be home anyway. "I may as well go inside then."

When she went inside Sarah saw Karen waiting for her.

"For once you're on time. Now, there is dinner in the oven and I'll be back later."

"Hang on a second. Where are you going?"

"A friend of mine is in town for a few days so we're going out for dinner."

"Since when? Karen you went out last night! You can't leave me with Toby and Amelia again!"

"Well you would have known earlier but you weren't here and that's not my problem." Karen started to walk away but Sarah stepped in front of her. "Sarah, get out of my way."

"Not until you listen."

Karen started to push past her but Sarah stood her ground.

"Karen I wanted to know, what's Toby's favourite type of bedtime story?" Sarah already knew that Karen didn't know and if she guessed it right then it was by chance not through how well she knew her son.

"Well ah- Sarah it doesn't matter! I have to go."

"I knew it, what's Toby's favourite dessert? Or how about his favourite toy?"

Karen just stood and stared at her step daughter.

"You don't deserve him, you've got a wonderful little boy and you couldn't care less! I don't understand how you can be like that! I feel so sorry for him, what'll happen if I move out? You'll just forget about him? You're his mother Karen! Why don't you act like it for once?" She walked off before Karen had a chance to argue with her.

As she walked out the front door she heard Karen say, "What about my friend?"

Sarah just called back over her shoulder, "Cancel or get her to come here, your choice, but I'm not staying here."

AN: So are people still reading?I get the odd review every nowand then, thanks to those people, but I wanna know if there are otherpeople reading or if I should stop the story because there's not much point in putting it up if nobody's reading it. Anyway, let me know.

If people want me to keep this going next chapter will be sometime in the next week, I'm gettting a new laptop coz I only have a crappy old computer and I won't be home for a few days coz I gotta visit some friends and family and my boyfriend. Well I'll shut up now, and if anybody is still reading now, review so I'm not just writing to myself lol.


	8. Chapter 8: A Plan and a Wish

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Amelia

Chapter 8: A plan and a wish

Sarah wandered down the street, eventually making her way to the park where she used to imagine that she was in another world, that she was in the Labyrinth. Until she visited the Labyrinth for real that is. The last time she had been here she was fifteen and she ha been practicing the lines from her favourite play. That was the day she wished her little brother away. It was also the day she had to learn to grow up.

Sarah walked through the park and eventually she sat on the grass near the waters edge. She sat like this for some time and then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She wasn't surprised, she knew who it was.

Jareth wrapped an arm around Sarah and she sunk into his welcome embrace.

"Jareth, why can't she see how lucky she is to have a son like Toby?"

The Goblin King sighed and held onto her tighter. "I don't know Sarah, people never seem to really value what they have, they take so many things for granted," Jareth paused and Sarah looked up at him, she poked her tongue out and Jareth laughed at her before continuing. "Sorry, but it's true. That saying that you people have, 'you don't know what you've got until it's gone' well it's true and I've seen it many, many times. So many children are wished away but the people realize how much they really care for them once the child is gone. You did it."

"I wish we could make her see."

They sat in silence for a while until Sarah broke the silence. "Jareth, do you think there's a way that we could make Karen see? I mean, I learned not to take so much for granted while I traveled the Labyrinth, and I realized how much I cared for Toby. What if the same thing happened for Karen?"

"Sarah my dear, you may have an idea there."

She smiled, but the smile disappeared when she had another thought. "There's no way that we're going to get Karen to wish Toby away."

"Ah but Sarah, she will with a bit of magic."

The smile once more graced Sarah's features and she lay her head back on Jareth's shoulder.

8

Karen was sitting at home watching as her son and niece ran around the lounge room.

"That's it, kids, it's time for bed."

The two children stopped playing and Amelia looked at Karen curiously. "Why do we have to go to bed now Aunt Karen?"

"Because it's bed time."

"But I'm not tired yet. And neither's Toby," she looked over at her cousin and he nodded his head in agreement.

Karen was quickly losing her patience. She had been forced into canceling her dinner plans and now she was stuck with, not one but two young children. One of which was really starting to annoy her. 'Where is Sarah when I need her,' Karen thought. "Look Amelia, it's time for bed now, no arguments."

"But Aunty Karen-"

"Enough. Amelia you will do as I say."

"Sarah doesn't send us to bed this early," Amelia said pouting.

"Well I'm not Sarah," Karen went over to Toby and Amelia and grabbed an arm of each of the children. "Now, upstairs, and go to bed."

She pulled them upstairs and got them to the bedroom. Karen got Toby dressed for bed and Amelia silently changed her own clothes. She then got into bed and Toby did the same.

"Can we at least have a story Aunty Karen?"

"Yeah mom, can we have a bed time story?"

Karen looked at the pair and shook her head. "No, you're not having a story. You don't need a story. Now go to sleep."

The two children both pouted but decided it was best not to argue.

As Karen walked out of the room she heard Amelia speak.

"I wish Sarah was here."

As if that wasn't enough she then heard the voice of the son.

"Me too. She'd tell us a story. Maybe even the one about the goblins taking children away again."

"Yeah, I liked that one."

Karen glared at the door for a moment before turning away and heading downstairs. As she reached the top step she turned back and looked at the door. "I wish the goblins would come and take you away, right now," she said in a whisper before heading down the stairs.

8

Still sitting in the park with Sarah, Jareth 's head shot up from it's place on top of Sarah's.

"What is it?" Sarah asked him.

He looked thoughtful for a moment before a smile spread across his face.

"Looks as if your plan is already in effect Sarah, even without my magic prompting it."

"You mean that…"

"Yes, Karen has wished Toby and that young cousin of yours away."

"Toby and Amelia?"

"Yes. Well, best be off to collect them then. I'll go and play my bit and then I'll come back for you. Goodbye love."

He kissed her and then disappeared, leaving Sarah standing in the park alone.

AN: Thanks for the reviews everyone. Sorry it took so long to get this up, but my old omputer died and I had to rewrite this chapter. Review and tell me what you think.


	9. Chapter 9: What do you decide?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Labyrinth. I only own Amelia.

Chapter 9: What do you decide?

Karen was standing at the bottom of the staircase when the lights began to flicker. She then went into the lounge room thinking it was the light globe. She flicked on the light switch and it didn't work.

"What the hell…" she trailed off when she heard the giggling behind her. "Toby, Amelia I told you to go to bed-"

"It's not them."

She turned around and was face to face with the Goblin King.

"Who the hell are you? And how did you get into my house?" she shrieked.

"Now, now, Karen, no need to shout. And in answer to your question, I am the Goblin King. I used magic to get into your house."

She looked confused for a moment before she started to yell again. "There is no Goblin King, that was a story that Sarah told- Sarah. She's the one behind this isn't she? I bet you're a friend of hers and you're doing this for her. Well you can stop now because I know that it was a story Sarah told the children and I know that there is no such thing as magic."

"Madam I assure you that magic is very real, and I am indeed the Goblin King. You wished away your son and niece. My goblins took them."

"What are you talking about?"

"You wished them away. The goblins granted your wish and took them. Now you can either try and get them back, or you can go on living your life without them. It's your choice. But you must decide quickly."

"I'm calling the police."

But when Karen turned around to pick up the phone she wasn't faced with her lounge room wall and a phone, but she was standing on the same hill Sarah had stood on three years previous.

"How…"

"Magic," Jareth answered smugly. "Now, you can go home and forget about your son and niece, or you can try and beat my labyrinth. But I warn you, it has only ever been beaten once before, and that was by an extraordinary young lady. What do choose?"

Karen took in the size of the maze with awe. "If I try and get them back, I have to make my way through that?"

He nodded. "Yes, you have to make your way to the center of the labyrinth. You will have thirteen hours in which to do this. What do you decide?"

AN: Thanks to those who reviewed, much appreciated. More to come soon. Feel free to give reviews, thay make me feel all warm and gooey inside...


	10. Chapter 10: Explanations

Disclaimer: You all know I don't own anything from Labyrinth. I only have Amelia.

Chapter 10: Explanations

Sarah was still waiting in the park for Jareth to return. She thought about leaving and going home but there was no point really. She would still be going with Jareth so she might as well just wait here.

Karen stood looking at the labyrinth. She kept glancing over her shoulder and that strange looking man was still there. She didn't really want to run this maze and she was probably dreaming all of this anyway. But, Amelia wasn't her daughter.

"Fine," she said, turning to Jareth. "I'll go through your stupid maze."

He smirked at her. "Very well then. You have thirteen hours to complete my labyrinth, before Toby and Amelia become mine forever."

He disappeared and Karen was left alone in front of the outer wall of the Labyrinth.

Jareth appeared before Sarah and she smiled. "I take it she's going to run the labyrinth then?"

"Yes love, she is."

"Maybe now she'll learn to appreciate her son."

Jareth hugged her and then took hold of her hands. "Are you coming?"

"Of course, I want to explain everything to Toby and Amelia anyway."

"Well then, let's go."

With that the pair disappeared from the park in a flash of light, the only trace left of them being a little glitter left from Jareth's arrival.

Toby and Amelia were in Jareth's throne room surrounded by goblins. "Where are we Toby?" Amelia asked grasping her younger cousins hand.

Toby looked around and smiled. "I know this place."

Amelia looked at his as if he was crazy. "What are you talking about Toby?"

"I been here before. Come on and play Mel." With that Toby let go of Amelia's hand and ran off into the crowd of goblins giggling.

Amelia watched as the 4 year old ran away to the goblins. When she saw they were playing with him though, she decided to go and join them.

Jareth and Sarah appeared in the throne room a short while later to see Amelia and Toby playing and laughing with Jareth's goblins.

Jareth smiled, "looks like they've made themselves at home."

"I think you're right about that."

Then Amelia turned around from whatever game she was playing and saw Sarah.

"Sarah!" she squealed. "Where are we Sarah? How did we get here and," she paused and looked at Jareth. "And who's he?"

"Hey Amelia, can you go get Toby and then we'll explain everything to both of you."

The little girl ran off and quickly found Toby, dragging him away from his new goblin friends. He protested until he spotted his sister and the familiar man with the long blonde hair.

When the two arrived back in front of Sarah and Jareth, Jareth spoke first. "I think that we should perhaps go somewhere else to talk. Somewhere with a little less noise. Do you agree Sarah?"

Sarah nodded at him and they were all transported outside to the gardens.

Sarah and Jareth sat on a nearby bench, Amelia climbing into Sarah's lap and Toby climbed onto the lap of a shocked goblin king.

"Now will you tell us what's happening?" Amelia asked, looking up at her cousin.

"Yes Amelia. We'll explain it now."

Sarah and Jareth proceeded to explain their plan to make Karen appreciate her son more and Amelia and Toby listened until they were through.

When they were done Amelia and Toby began to ask their questions.

Toby looked at Sarah sadly when she stopped talking before he spoke. "Sarah, doesn't mommy want me anymore?"

"Oh sweetie, it's not that she doesn't want you, it's just that she doesn't understand what a wonderful little boy you are. But now your mommy is going through Jareth's labyrinth and she's going to learn not to take you for granted. She'll realize how much she wants you with her so she doesn't go out so much. Understand?"

"I think so. Mommy's gonna learn to be a better mommy to me, and she's gonna realize how much she loves me and misses me. Is that right Sarah?"

"Yes Toby, that's right."

The young boy then wrapped his arms around Jareth and lay his head on his chest. "Thank you Jareth."

Jareth was a little taken aback at the boy's affection, but he quickly warmed up to it. "You're welcome lad. I'd do anything to help you and your sister."

"But Sarah, if you were trying to get Toby wished away, why am I here too?"

Sarah sighed and hugged the girl. "Amelia, you weren't meant to be wished away, but Karen did it on her own without Jareth's influence. So he had no control over who she wished away. I'm sorry hon, but don't worry, me and Toby are here. Besides in a few hours you can go home anyway. So just try to have some fun. Alright?"

Amelia smiled at Sarah and then looked over at Jareth and grinned at him too. "Alright. Now, can me and Toby go back and play with the goblins?"

Jareth laughed at the girl's change in mood. "I think we can mange that." With that he transported them all back to the castle and outside the throne room. He opened the door and the two children looked in at the goblins running riot in the throne room. "Well? What are you waiting for? Go and have fun you two."

Amelia looked at him with a smile. "Really?"

"Yes my dear, go on."

Then Amelia and Toby both ran off to play.

Sarah looked at Jareth and took his hand. "I think they'll be alright for now. Do you think it's time to check up on my lovely step mother?"

"I think that's a very good idea love. Better check that she's not in too much trouble."

He summoned a crystal and the two of them looked into it, shocked at what they saw.

AN: Want more? Review me with your thoughts so far.


	11. Chapter 11: You get in there

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Labyrinth

Chapter 11: You get in there

Karen was sitting down against the outer wall of the labyrinth, asleep.

"What the hell is she doing? Why isn't she going through the labyrinth?"

Jareth shook his head and looked at Sarah sadly. "I don't know love. She said she was going to try. I don't know why she's just sitting there."

"Jareth she's not just sitting there, she's asleep for crying out loud! Doesn't she care about saving Toby?"

"Calm down Sarah. I'll go and find out what's happening."

He disappeared and left Sarah standing out the hall fuming about her step mother.

"Well, well, well. What have we here?"

Karen was startled from her slumber by Jareth's voice.

"What are you talking about goblin king?"

He sighed to himself before speaking again. "What I mean is that, shouldn't you be traversing my labyrinth and trying to get your son back?"

"Oh that. Yes well you see I tried to get in but I couldn't find a door or a gate so I decided to sit down and wait to see if you showed up. You did. So, how do I get in?"

"Didn't you see the dwarf?"

"Him?" she looked at Jareth in disgust. "Yes I saw that thing. Horrible little man."

"Well did he offer you any help?"

"Oh I suppose, but he kept saying I had to ask the right questions."

"Well did you try and ask the right question?"

Karen looked thoughtful for a moment. "I asked how to get in. When he started talking in riddles I walked away."

Jareth finally had enough. "You frustrate me to no end woman! I have your son! Your only child! And you just give up after less than an hour! I can't believe that you don't care. Besides that, I have your niece. She's not even your child to wish away! I would think you would try if only to retrieve her!"

Karen looked at him blankly.

"Gods! You get in the labyrinth there!"

With that the walls parted and Jareth disappeared.

AN: What ya think?


	12. Chapter 12: Anger and Love

Disclaimer: I only own Amelia, nothing else.

AN: Thanks for reviewing Lyn, and everyone esle whos reviewed past chapters.

**Chapter 12: Anger and Love**

Jareth appeared in front of Sarah and started to rant. "How could she possibly…I just can't understand why she didn't even try! He's such a sweet boy and Amelia, well she's not even her daughter! I just don't get it!"

"I guess you spoke to Karen then?"

He stopped muttering and looked at Sarah. "Yes, I spoke to her. She said she couldn't work out how to get in and that Hoggle was no help to her. So she sat down to wait and see if I showed up."

"Are you serious. She really doesn't care about him. I thought that perhaps she did care and just took him for granted, but, she really doesn't care. How can she not care Jareth?"

He moved and took her in his arms. "I don't know Sarah. I've never understood it. Most people that wish their child away do it accidentally or out of frustration. There have been very few that actually didn't want the child, or that were indifferent as to whether they won or lost."

"Some people are so cruel."

"I know Sarah."

"So what'll happen now? I mean I really thought that she'd care for him and try to get him back."

"Well she's in the labyrinth now so we'll just have to wait and see what happens from there."

"I guess so."

"Well this is just wonderful," Karen muttered to herself. "So much for labyrinth. It's just a straight path. I'm never going to get anywhere anyway so there's no point. Besides, without Toby I won't need to keep Sarah around either. No baby, no babysitting. I'll be free from both of the brats."

Jareth shook his head as he looked into the crystal. "Sarah even if she somehow managed to make it through, I don't think I'd want her to have Toby back anyway. She doesn't deserve him."

Sarah nodded her head in agreement. "Um Jareth, can I ask you something?"

He looked up at her, "Of course Sarah, you can ask me anything you like."

"Well it's just that, what are you going to do with Toby and Amelia when Karen fails?"

"Actually I wanted to speak to you about that. I think in a more comfortable setting though than in the hall outside of the throne room." They then appeared in a small room in front of a fireplace. "Take a seat love," he said pointing to a lounge chair behind them. They both sat down and Jareth faced her so they could talk.

"Now Sarah, I want to ask you something. I'll understand if you don't want to do it but I hope you will. It doesn't look promising for your stepmother. She still has a little over 9 hours but she's not even trying. Also I don't think I'd trust her with your brother after this. So I was hoping that you might like to stay here. With me. And Toby could stay here too if you so wished." He looked at her with hope before turning his head away from here, fearing rejection. His fears were unfounded though which he found out when she put her arms around him.

"Jareth," she said, "look at me." He looked at her and he saw the bright smile gracing her features. "Jareth I love you. Of course I'll stay with you. I'll stay as long as you'll have me. I'm not sure about Toby though, but we can speak to him when Karen's thirteen hours are over." She kissed him, and after a few moments she broke the kiss and lay her head on his chest. "Thank you Jareth. I love you."

"I love you too Sarah. But I'm warning you that if you plan to stay as long as I'll have you, well you'll be here forever."

She kissed his chest where her head lay and smiled. "That's what I hoped you'd say."

AN: Leave me a present if you read and let me know what you think. More soon.


	13. Chapter 13: Worries

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Labyrinth

Chapter 13: Worries

Toby was quite happy playing with all of Jareth's goblins in the throne room, Amelia on the other hand got bored after a while and wandered to the other side of the room. She sat down on the floor, leaning against a wall and just watched Toby and the goblins play.

"Jareth?" Sarah asked after a while. "Can you check how Toby and Amelia are doing please?"

"Of course Sarah." He summoned a crystal and looked into it, letting Sarah see too.

"Well Toby seems to be enjoying himself," she said. "But what about Amelia?"

He adjusted the crystal so that they could see the girl.

"She's alone. Jareth I think I should go back and see what's wrong with her. She's not usually anti social like that."

"As you wish."

They appeared outside the throne room and Sarah opened the door and walked in. Toby and the goblins paid her no attention, busy playing 'tag'. Sarah walked past them and headed over to the other side of the room where she spotted Amelia sitting alone.

Once Sarah reached her she sat down beside her cousin. "Hey sweetie, why are you sitting over here all alone?"

"Sarah, what's going to happen to us?"

"I told you Amelia, Aunt Karen is going through Jareth's labyrinth to win back you and Toby. Then you can go home."

"But Sarah, what if she doesn't win?"

"Amelia, sweetie, I don't think she will win but that doesn't matter. When her thirteen hours are up, you get to go home to your mommy."

Amelia smiled. "Alright Sarah. I was just worried I wouldn't get to go home."

Sarah pulled the five year old onto her lap and hugged her. "Oh Mel, you'll get to go home, and then you can see your mommy and your daddy again. Alright?"

"Yup, can I go play now?"

Sarah let he go and smiled at her. "Of course you can, go on, get going."

Amelia ran off and Jareth came over to Sarah's side.

"I gather that went well?"

"Yeah, she was just worried that she wouldn't get to go home at the end of all of this."

"Oh I see. By the way, who's side of the family is Amelia from?"

"She's from my father's side. Her mother Celeste is my fathers sister."

"Does her mother look after her?"

"Yes, Celeste is a good mother, she just works long hours. She's separated from her husband but Amelia still sees him every second weekend and they all get on. The only reason Amelia was staying with us was because Celeste is on a business trip or something, Karen never gave me many details."

Jareth looked a little dejected.

"What's wrong Jareth?"

"Oh nothing's wrong."

"Don't lie to me. What's wrong?"

He sighed in defeat. "It's just that I like the girl, and I would have let her stay here too if she needed to."

"Oh, I see. Jareth don't worry. Celeste goes away a fair bit so I'm sure I can baby sit her regularly. You'll see her again, don't worry about that."

He smiled at Sarah. "Good."

Then they just sat against the wall and watched the two children play.

AN: Good, bad, ugly? Let me know...Chapter 14 coming soon, the more reviews the quicker it'll be up.


	14. Chapter 14: You don't deserve a child

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the movie Labyrinth.

AN: I wasn't going to post this for a few more days but AmethystLainey convinced me otherwise...So here's chapter 14.

Chapter 14: You don't deserve a child

There was only half an hour left. In the past few hours Jareth had gone to visit Karen twice, both times he had spoken only briefly with her as he was so shocked about how Karen could be so horrible about her own son. She didn't care that she was going to lose him. She only cared that she would free.

Sarah sat in the gardens watching Toby and Amelia .The two of them had both slept a little and were now playing in the garden. Toby looked over at her and waved and she smiled back, giving him a wave in return. Jareth then appeared beside her.

"Hey, how long does she have left now?"

He placed a kiss on her forehead and then sat down on the bench beside her. "She has twenty four minutes left."

"I'm just so sick of waiting. I know she won't win, she doesn't even want too. Why can't you end this now?"

"You know I can't, besides there's only twenty one minutes to go now. After her time is up, I will return Amelia to her family and they will think that she was with you all weekend. Your father will forget about Toby, although your stepmother will remember him. You though, well your father will think whatever you like about you. And then I think we could all use some rest."

"I second that." Sarah leant her head against Jareth's shoulder and closed her eyes. It wasn't long before he heard her breathing slow and he realized with some degree of amusement that she had fallen asleep. He lat her stay like that until there was only five minutes left.

"Sarah, wake up."

She jerked her head up a little and looked at him with confusion. "Huh?"

"You fell asleep love. There's only a few minutes left. I have to go now, but I will return soon."

He kissed her and then vanished.

Karen looked up as the now familiar form of the Goblin King appeared before her.

"What do you want now you feathered-"

"Now Karen I'm sure you don't really want to finish that sentence."

"Well, what do you want?"

"I just came to tell you that in 46 seconds, your son will mine forever."

"Good riddance to the twerp. Never wanted a damned kid anyway. Besides now I can get rid of Sarah too."

Jareth glared at the woman standing before him. "You know, I've been doing this job for about 400 years now, and you would have to be _the most_ selfish, uncaring woman to ever set foot in my Labyrinth. Not only do you want to get rid of your _only_ child just so you can have more freedom, you also wished away your niece, or more correctly, your _husbands'_ niece. And on top of this, you're happy that not only will you be rid of your son, but you will able to kick your step daughter out of the house because she wont be needed as a live in babysitter anymore!"

Jareth stepped away from the woman and growled out his final words to her. "If you ever, _ever_ have another child, you will not keep them! You don't deserve the gift of a child! Now be gone and you better hope we never cross paths again!"

He vanished and Karen stood alone in the Labyrinth for a moment, Jareth's words sinking in. Then she was home again, standing in the kitchen, her husband just arriving home from work.

AN: Thanks to those who reviewed the other chapters, keep 'em comin, it's good to know you're reading. More to come soon.


	15. Chapter 15: I'm Free

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Labyrinth

Chapter 15: I'm Free

"Hi Karen," Richard said as he walked into his kitchen. "Did Sarah call today by any chance?"

She just gave a him a puzzled look.

"You know, Sarah, my daughter? The girl that used to live her until she moved in with her boyfriend."

"Oh, ah no, she didn't call."

"Alright then honey. How did your dinner go with that friend of yours?"

"Ah, I didn't go. Didn't feel like it."

"Oh really? Well maybe another time. By the way, Celeste rang me earlier and said she won't be needing you to baby sit Amelia anymore. Sarah spoke to her and said she'll do it whenever she needs it. Did you know that Amelia spent the weekend with Sarah and Jareth? Well apparently Jareth loved her so they offered to look after her when Celeste needs to go out of town. So that means more time for just us."

Karen was in shock. 'What's going on? Sarah doesn't have a boyfriend and they didn't move in together. And Jareth, that name seems familiar…the Goblin King! And why doesn't Richard say anything about Toby? Unless he doesn't remember…'

"Karen, are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine, just kind of tired is all. I think I might get an early night. By the way, does the name Toby mean anything to you?"

"Nope, not really. I had an uncle named Tobias once though. Oh well, you go and get some rest. I'll be up soon."

"Alright, goodnight."

Karen made her way slowly up the stairs thinking about what had really happened. It hadn't been a dream. Toby was gone, it was as if he'd never existed. And Sarah living with some guy named Jareth, and Amelia staying with Sarah from now on…Then it dawned on her. I'm free. I'm really free, no more snotty nosed brats, no more bitchy teenage step children! I'm free."

As she lay in her bed waiting for her husband to come upstairs Karen remembered what the goblin king had told her. _"If you ever, ever have another child, you will not keep them! You don't deserve the gift of a child! Now be gone and you better hope we never cross paths again!"_

'What does it matter, I'm free, and I don't plan on having another child. They're nothing but trouble anyway.'

And with that she fell into a troubled sleep about goblins and a screaming baby.

AN: Thanks for the reviews, they've reached 50 woo hoo, lol. I know this was short but more very soon. And it's good to know that people are reading and that they like the story. So be nice and leave me a pressie.


	16. Chapter 16: Reliving Bad Memories

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Amelia.

**AN: This chapter mentions child abuse and self harm, nothing graphic but I thought I should warn people**.

**Chapter 16: Reliving bad memories**

Jareth appeared before Sarah in the gardens once more.

"So how'd it go?" She asked.

He sat beside her and sighed.

"That well huh?"

"I just can't understand her Sarah, she really didn't care. I lost my temper, told her that she never deserved Toby and that if she ever did have another child, that she wouldn't get to keep them."

Sarah looked shocked at this, " Do you really mean that Jareth?"

"I don't know. If she were to have another baby and the child were mistreated then yes, I would take action. No child deserves to be neglected. I only ever keep children that are truly unwanted. A child doesn't deserve to be neglected or abused in any way."

"I know Jareth. I know all too well. Now I think that you should go and have some fun with Toby and Amelia before you send Mel home."

"I think you're right love, Are you coming?"

"No I'm going to stay here, maybe have a bit of a wander."

"Alright then love. I'll see you soon." He kissed her cheek before rising and heading off in the direction of the two children.

Sarah walked through the gardens of the Goblin King until the sound of laughter in the distance could no longer be heard.

By this stage she had wandered to a more open part of the garden with a small stream running though it, Sarah sat down beside the stream and finally gave into the memories of her childhood that she had been suppressing while Jareth spoke of abused and neglected children.

"_Sarah I already told you to clean up your toys. Now go and do it before I get mad_."

"_But I did clean up."_

"_Don't lie Sarah. You don't want your mommy finding out that you lied now do you?"_

_The frightened six year old Sarah had cowered before her step father._

"_No, I don't want mommy thinking I'm a bad girl."_

"_Then you know what I have to do Sarah, I have to punish you.. ."_

Sarah sat by the stream remembering the beatings she had suffered through as a child at the hands of her stepfather. Her mother never did anything to help or to stop it. Finally when she was ten her father had gone for custody of her. He had won. The beatings had stopped but two years later when had father had married Karen Sarah began to be ignored. Then once Toby was born she was used by her stepmother and her father as a babysitter and she was always being put down by Karen. Sometimes she wondered if she wouldn't have been better off staying with her mother and her stepfather Jeremy. At least there she wasn't ignored.

When she was fourteen Sarah began to cut herself. Not for attention no, but because everyone else abused and mistreated her, so she did it to herself so she was at least in control of the pain. At least that way she was in control over one part of her life. Nobody ever noticed anyway, so she didn't see any reason to stop.

Sarah stared now at the scars littering her arms and wished they would go away. The most recent addition was scabbing over but was still a little red. She didn't even realize she was crying until the tears dropped onto her arm.

Jareth had just finished singing to Toby and Amelia as well as the goblins present when Amelia tugged Jareth's hand to get his attention.

"Um Jareth? Where's Sarah?"

"I'm not sure dear, why do you ask?"

"I just wondered."

"Alright then Amelia, I think I might go and find her anyway, it's nearly time for you to go. So go and have some more fun while I see where Sarah's disappeared to."

Jareth followed the same path as Sarah and soon enough he found her. She was sitting beside a stream, in one of his favourite places in the garden. She had her back turned to him so he walked up to her expecting her to turn to him.

When she didn't he thought that perhaps she just hadn't noticed him. He came up behind her and that was when he noticed that she was looking down at something. It wasn't until he was looking over her shoulder that he saw what it was she was looking at.

AN: Well that's it for now, next chapter will be up sometime soon. Thanks for the reviews, leave me a present on your way out.


	17. Chapter 17: A meal and a story

Disclaimer:I don't own anything from the movie Labyrinth, but I do own Amelia

**Chapter 17: A Meal and a Story**

"I'm hungry Mel," Toby said to his cousin.

"Well what am I supposed to do about it?"

"Um, I dunno. Where's Jareth and Sarah?"

"Jareth went to find Sarah because she went for a walk. Now let's ask these goblins where we can get food," Amelia explained before walking off.

Just as Amelia was going to ask one of the less dopey looking goblins where they could get something to eat another, cleaner, goblin woman approached the two children.

"Hello there young 'uns. Are ye' getting hungry?"

Amelia nodded her head before stopping herself. "Who are you?"

"I'm Martha, I'm one of the kings maids and also a cook 'ere. Now come along you two, the King will know where ye are."

Martha took one of Toby's hands and one of Amelia's and led them to a cozy room with a table and two chairs. The table was laden with the two children's favourite snacks.

"Now go on, eat up. I'm sure the King and the lady will be along soon enough."

So they sat at the table and got into the food, forgetting about Jareth and Sarah for just a little while.

Sarah hadn't noticed Jareth coming up behind her, but she did notice the sharp intake of breath behind her. She jumped at the sound and turned to be faced with Jareth.

"Jareth, what are you doing here?" She took in the downcast look in his eyes and the sadness of his features.

"Sarah why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Your arm Sarah. Why did you do that to yourself?"

She looked away from him, trying to avoid answering. Jareth took her into his embrace and kissed her gently on the forehead.

"I wanted to control the pain."

He turned her head to face him, "what do you mean?"

She took a deep breath before explaining further.

"Jareth, when I was younger, I lived with my mother and her second husband Jeremy. Jeremy abused me. He'd hit me and all the usual things. Then when I was ten I moved in with my dad, well that wasn't too bad until he married Karen. Well you know how well she treats me. She's hated me from the start and she let me know. So in the end I decided that I wanted to control the pain. Everyone else made me hurt and I couldn't stop it, so I figured I'd hurt myself, then I could control how much it hurt and when."

"Oh Sarah. I wish I had been there to help you." He pulled her into his embrace and then her stone faced façade dropped. She lay her head on his shoulder and cried out the pain and suffering she had been through. Sarah cried until the tears would no longer come and Jareth sat there rocking his distraught love in his arms and singing softly to her.

* * *

AN: Sorry about the delay in the update, the chapter was on my laptop and my charger died so I've had to wait to get a new charger, I didn't want to re-write it either because I might have changed somehting I didn't want to. More soon granted there are no more problems with my computer.

Also, thankyou to all my reviewers, hope you liked the chapter, now go and leave me a pressie in the review box please.


	18. Chapter 18: Working it Out

Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth or any of the characters from the film.

Chapter 18: Working it Out

When Sarah pulled herself together again she kissed Jareth's neck, it being the closest part of him that she could kiss.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her.

Sarah though seriously about the question before answering him. "Better actually. I needed to get that out, and it helped a lot to tell you."

"Promise me Sarah, that you will never hurt yourself like that again."

"As long as I'm here with you, I won't need to. I did it to control the pain Jareth, but you help take it away so I don't need to do this anymore."

"I hope you never feel the need again love," he whispered to her.

She nodded against his chest where her head lay, "So do I Jareth."

The two sat in silence for a time before Sarah broke it. "Jareth, where are Toby and Amelia?"

"They have been tended to and are probably eating or playing now."

"Oh ok then. So we can stay here a little longer?" she whispered.

He lay his head against her hair, " As long as you need love."

AN: Sorry it's so short, had a little writers block as of late. Thankyou to all my wonderful reviewers, you're all very much appreciated. Promise I'll update soon. Leave me a pressie in the section marked 'reviews' lol.


	19. Chapter 19: Goodbyes

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Labyrinth, but Amelia is mine.

Chapter 19: Goodbyes

Amelia sat down again and Toby followed her.

"What's wrong?" he asked her after a moment.

"Nothing Tob, I just kinda miss home."

"Oh." The little boy didn't really know what to say to his cousin, so instead he simply hugged her.

"Thanks Toby."

"Sarah?"

"Mmhm?"

"I hate to interrupt, but I think your little cousin wants to return to her home."

"Oh." Sarah lifted her head and looked at Jareth.

"Are you ready to go back to the children then?"

She stretched a little before replying. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Well then come on." He stood and Sarah followed suite. Then he grasped her hand and suddenly they were standing a few meters away from Amelia and Toby.

"Sarah!" Toby shouted when he saw her, "I missed ya."

She walked over to him and picked him up. "Well I'm back now little one so you don't need to miss me anymore."

Amelia was just standing there, looking at Jareth.

"Do you want to go home now Amelia?" he asked her gently.

The girl stood a moment longer before nodding her head. "Yes please."

"Alright then. Go on and say goodbye to Sarah and Toby."

Amelia walked over to where Sarah stood with Toby in her arms. As the girl got closer Sarah put her brother down and he ran over to his cousin.

"I'll miss ya Mel. Will you see us soon?"

"I hope so. Miss you too Toby."

Then Amelia ran over to Sarah and jumped into her arms.

"So are you ready to go home Amelia?"

"Yeah, I miss home. But I'm gonna miss you and Toby and Jareth too."

"I know sweetie, but if you want, you can come and visit us sometimes. Would you like that? I can make it that when you're parents are away you stay with us instead of Karen. Only if you want it though."

The girl nodded her head, smiling. "Yes please Sarah, I'd really like that."

"Alright then. I'll work it all out ok?"

"Ok Sarah."

Sarah put her cousin down and grasped hold of her hand as they made their way over to where Jareth was standing with Toby.

"Ready then?" he asked.

"Yep. I'm ready."

Sarah let go of her hand and Amelia took Jareth's now outstretched one.

"Come along then little one, time to go."

Then the two disappeared, leaving behind only a trace of glitter and a hint of magic.

Sarah began to walk out of the room and saw that her brother was still standing there looking at the spot where Jareth and Amelia had stood up until a moment ago.

"Come on kiddo, Jareth will be back soon and don't worry, Mel will come and visit us again in a couple of weeks maybe ok?"

"Ok Sarah."

"Now, wanna go for a walk to the gardens with me before you get some sleep?"

"Ah ha."

"Then come on."

She walked out of the room and Toby stood there a moment longer before hurrying to catch up to his sister.

AN: A bit longer than last chap, sorry about the lack of updates, blame my school and all the assignments I get. Anyway, you know the drill, please leave a pressie so I know how I'm going and to give me some incentive to keep this going.


	20. Chapter 20: Going Home

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Amelia and Celeste

Chapter 20: Going Home

Jareth had already caused the memories of Sarah's father and Aunt and Uncle to change so that they believed Sarah was living with Jareth, her boyfriend, and that Amelia ha spent the weekend with them. So the task of taking Amelia home to her parents was a lot simpler.

The pair appeared in front of Amelia's home, Jareth dressed as mortal in black jeans and a grey shirt, with his hair neatly tied back. Amelia also had the bag she had taken to Sarah's to begin with. Jareth, holding Amelia's hand walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. A few moments later they heard the sound of someone coming to the door.

The door opened to reveal a woman, Amelia's mother, Jareth guessed.

"Hey sweetie," she said smiling at them. "I missed you Mel. And you must be Jareth, nice to meet you."

Jareth nodded replying, "It is a pleasure to meet you too, and you have a wonderful daughter."

"Thank you. Sarah told me that you wouldn't mind having Mel stay with you two when I have to go out of town for work. I hope you don't mind, I never liked leaving her with Karen, she's not really the motherly type you know."

"I know," he said nodding once more, and thinking of how she had wished Amelia away as well as her own child.

"I don't like having to leave her but sometimes I really have to. At least I know she's cared for when her father and myself can't be there."

"Well she is most welcome anytime at all. She was no trouble, and I think she liked it, didn't you Amelia?"

For the first time since they had come back Amelia spoke. "Yes Jareth, I liked it lots. When can I stay again?"

Celeste laughed at her enthusiasm. "Guess she really did like it. Well I'd better let you get back to Sarah, I'm sure we'll meet again soon."

"Yes I'm sure we will. Good bye Amelia. And remember if you ever need Sarah or myself, just call." He looked at her moment, hoping she understood what he meant and she nodded in understanding. "Very well then, I'd better go."

Celeste picked up Amelia's bag and went to take it inside when Amelia ran over to Jareth and hugged him. He smiled and picked her up, hugging her for a moment before setting her down again.

"Good bye Amelia."

"Bye Jareth and tell Sarah I said bye again too."

"Alright I will." He then turned and walked down to the street, waiting until he heard their door close to disappear back to his home and to Sarah.

AN: Sorry it's short, next chapter is being written so I'll post it soon. Also, thankyou to all my reviewers, I re read all my reviews today so it reminded me to update


	21. Chapter 21: Sleeping Arangements

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Labyrinth**

Chapter 21: Sleeping arangements

When Jareth returned Sarah and Toby were no longer in the room where he had left them. He summoned a crystal and spoke into it, asking to see Sarah. He saw an image of the girl and Toby walking through the gardens once more, idly wondering to himself if she would ever get sick of being out there. He then vanished from the spot, only to reappear just behind the siblings.

Sarah turned hearing a noise behind her and saw Jareth standing there.

She waited as he walked over to them before asking her questions.

"So how'd it go? Was Amelia alright? Did Celeste find anything odd?"

Jareth just stared at her a moment before answering. "Not bad, yes and no."

She returned Jareth's blank stare before laughing, "Ah, sorry about that. So it all went ok?"

"Yes it was fine, and we'll probably be seeing her again soon. She actually told me that she didn't want Karen looking after her anyway because she didn't see her as 'the motherly type' and I didn't do that so it was her true feelings, guess you're not the only one who didn't like Karen."

"Guess not."

Toby yawned from his place beside Sarah. The couple becoming aware of his presence once more.

"Oh Toby, you'd better get some sleep."

"Come on you two, Sarah I'll show you where Toby's room is and then he can get some rest."

Once Sarah had put Toby to bed, Jareth and Sarah left wandering for a short time before Jareth broke the comfortable silence.

"Well, what do you want to do love?"

Sarah yawned before answering. "Well I'm a little tired. I suppose I should get some sleep too."

"As you wish love. So my room or yours," he said smirking.

"Funny."

He smiled at her before turning to begin walking again.

"Your room is this way Sarah, come on."

They walked a short while before passing Toby's room and continuing on down the hall. A short time later Jareth stopped in front of another door, he opened it and stepped inside, Sarah following.

The room wasn't overly large but was by no means small. It was simply decorated with white sheets on the large bed and mahogany furniture.

"I thought I'd leave it plain so that you can decide how it is decorated."

"Thank you Jareth, I love it." She turned to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, settling into his chest once she felt him do the same to her.

Finally Jareth withdrew from her after lightly kissing her forehead.

"You should get some sleep love."

She began to protest but gave up when she couldn't speak for her yawning was interfering.

"Alright, I'll go to sleep. But can you stay with me please? Just until I fall asleep?"

He smiled at her, nodding in agreement. "As you wish. The bathroom is through that door," he said pointing across the room to a door she had not yet noticed. "You can change into something more comfortable in there."

Sarah left his side and went into the bathroom, finding a pair of warm and comfortable pyjamas in there.

"Well at least he didn't try and get me into something lacy and revealing," she said to herself as she got dressed. "Guess he's saving that for another time." She laughed at her own thoughts, just happy knowing that she didn't have to be ashamed of them and that he loved her as much as she did him.

She walked out of the bathroom to see Jareth lying on her bed.

"I hope that is to your liking Sarah."

"Yes it's fine." She walked over to the bed and simply stood there for a moment before Jareth spoke.

"Well? Are you going to sleep standing or are you coming to bed?"

She gave him an odd look before replying. "I think I'll stand."

"Oh really now? So that's how you want it huh?" He sat up from his place in the bed and looked ready to grab hold of her.

"Nope, not really. Shove over so I can lay down too."

He smiled at her and moved over so that she could get into bed. Once she was there though he moved back so that he was pressed against her side and wrapped his arms around her.

"Comfortable?" he whispered to her.

She nodded sleepily and settled in closer to his warmth it took only moments before he felt her breathing slow and even out and she was asleep. He considered moving, but quickly resolved not to.

'I don't want to wake her,' he thought to himself, but this only lasted an instant before he gave into the fact that he just didn't want to leave her side.

Soon enough, the pair were both sleeping soundly.

**AN: Next chapter is written for the most part so I'll be posting soon. As always, thanks for the reviews. Please leave me a pressie, cause you all know I love 'em.**


	22. Chapter 22: Breakfast

Disclaimer: I don't own it

Chapter 22: Breakfast

Sarah awoke slowly, feeling warm and secure. It wasn't until she moved that she realised there was somebody behind her. She looked down to see an arm draped across her middle and realised that it was Jareth. She sighed in relief and moved closer to him falling asleep once again.

When she next woke Jareth was no longer with her. She sat up, dejected that he had left her and then got up out of the warm bed. She looked around the room once more, taking in more now that she was no longer tired. Besides her bed there was also a large wardrobe and dressing table. There were also three doors, one she knew was the bathroom, the other the entrance and the last was a glass door that opened onto a balcony.

She opened the wardrobe and looked in awe at the dresses and other clothing that filled the wardrobe. She closed the door and went to the dressing table. As with the wardrobe, the dressing table had a large variety of makeup, brushes and hair accessories as well a jewellry.

Finally she made her way to the balcony, she pulled back the curtain that obscured most of the door and the view. Once her eyes had gotten used to the brightness of the morning she took in the sight of the Labyrinth and the goblin city that could be seen from her balcony.

She stepped outside and was surprised to see Jareth sitting at a small table with breakfast. She had not been able to see him before she stepped outside because of the curve of the balcony.

When he saw her he smiled and stood to greet her. She walked over to him and he pulled her into his embrace before tenderly kissing her.

"Morning love, sleep well?"

She nodded against his chest but then stopped and pulled away.

"Why did you leave?"

He cocked his head to one side and looked at her in confusion.

"What do you mean? I told you I was only staying until you fell asleep."

She shook her head. "I woke up earlier this morning and you were still beside me. So why did you go?"

He looked at her slightly embarrassed. "Well I guess, I didn't want you to be mad that I stayed."

She wrapped her arms around him once more and laughed into his chest.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing really. I just can't believe that you thought I would be mad at you. Jareth, I love you. You know that. After all that's happened now with Karen and Toby and Amelia, I think you must have forgotten that I told you that and that I'd already been here before they were wished away."

"I didn't forget love, but we just haven't had much chance to be alone together lately. And I love you too. Now come and eat something."

She pulled away and the couple sat down to eat.

AN: Aren't good at unimaginitive chapter names lol. Thanks for the reviews everyone. I'll try and update soon but I have to start doing some studying, evil thing...anyway please leave me a pressie.


	23. Chapter 23: A crystal and a late

Disclaimer: Is this really necessary? Can't you just let me pretend it's all mine? Guess not. Well I don't own anything, but I will one day...

* * *

Chapter 23: A crystal and a late night talk

Sarah and Jareth went to Toby's room after finishing breakfast. As soon as Sarah opened the door Toby came bounding up to her and wrapped his short arms around her legs.

"Well good morning to you too kiddo."

"Hey Sarah. You won't believe it, there's so many toys-" then he noticed Jareth standing behind his sister.

"Jareth, there's so many toys! Are they mine? Can I play with them all?" All the while Toby was jumping around before Jareth as both the Goblin King and Sarah looked on amazed at the energy of the boy.

When Toby's questioning finally ceased Jareth answered him. "Yes Toby they are all yours. They are yours to play with as long as you wish for them. This will be your room from now on, as long as you stay here."

Toby seemed excited by this news for a while, and continued running around the room and looking at all of the new toys he had been given. Eventually though, the novelty wore off, if only for a while, and he ran back to Jareth and Sarah who were sitting in two of the large lounge chairs in the room. Toby went up to Sarah and climbed up onto her lap. He simply sat there for a while in silence and Sarah knew he wanted something but decided to wait until he spoke first. Finally the boy spoke to his sister in a soft voice.

"I miss Daddy."

Sarah just hugged him tightly, having had her suspicions that this would be the next problem her brother had.

"Sarah can I see him again? I know I can't see Mommy, but Daddy didn't wish me away, so can I see him?"

Sarah looked to Jareth for help and he stood and came over to the pair, kneeling on the floor to be level with Toby.

"Toby, I know that you miss your father, but I'm afraid you won't be able to see him again, not in person anyway."

Toby looked at him in confusion and Sarah nodded her understanding, letting Jareth explain it to Toby.

"Although you will not be able to see your father in person, you can see him in this." With that Jareth pulled a crystal from nowhere and showed it to Toby "Now Toby, if you take this crystal and look into it thinking of your father you will be able to see him. I know it's not the same as being together but it's the best I can do."

Toby reached for the crystal and Jareth placed it in the child's hand.

Then Toby looked into it and smiled. Sarah looked over her brothers shoulder and saw that the image in the crystal was of their father sin the car driving to work. She then looked at Jareth and smiled before mouthing the words 'thank you' to him. Jareth simply nodded in reply, smiling a little.

* * *

A few hours later Jareth and Sarah were sitting in the gardens once more, leaving Toby to terrorize all the goblins and chickens he wanted.

They had been sitting in seemingly peaceful silence, although both had their own thoughts and fears that they were worrying over.

Jareth, although on the outside appeared calm, was worrying about Sarah, about her past, her self harming, just Sarah in general.

Sarah though was thinking about her new life in the Underground with Jareth, as well their relationship. Besides this she was also concerned about Toby, she just hoped he would settle in soon and know that both she and Jareth cared for him, even if his mother had not.

* * *

That evening after dinner the three of them went and sat in Toby's room. Jareth answering any questions that the boy had and Sarah simply sitting there, occasionally adding to the conversation, but mostly she just sat there watching how her brother and her, well she didn't really know what to call him, but seeing how two of the most important people in her life interacted.

Eventually Toby wore himself out and the two of them put him to bed. Although it wasn't without much protest on Toby's behalf and Sarah telling him a nice, long, bedtime story.

Once Toby finally went to sleep Sarah and Jareth silently left the room and went to Sarah's bedroom. They sat out on the balcony where they had eaten breakfast, looking out at the Labyrinth, which despite the late hour seemed to give off a slight glow of its own.

The table and chairs where they had eaten had been replaced with a more comfortable garden bench covered with soft pillows and Sarah lay down with her head in Jareth's lap.

Although she was half asleep with her head in Jareth's lap as he gently stroked her hair, Sarah decided that she needed to know now what Jareth considered her relationship to be.

"Jareth?"

"Yes love," he answered looking at Sarah.

"What am I to you?"

He looked at her confused. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean," she said, still lying with her head in Jareth's lap. "What am I to you, in terms of being in a relationship."

He looked at her now in understanding, although he was unsure if she was even looking at him, as her eyes were only half open. "Well, I suppose we're courting. But I would like you to be my queen one day Sarah. Hopefully one day soon."

At this Sarah's eyes opened and she sat up a little, turning so as to look at him properly. "Do you really mean that? You want to marry me? You really want me to be your queen?"

He smiled at her and kissed her. "Does that answer your question?"

She nodded slowly before smiling to herself and lying back down in his lap.

"Is that what you want Sarah?"

She nodded her head and then whispered, 'yes'.

Jareth pulled her up into a sitting position, despite her protests, and then pulled her into his lap.

"Sarah my love, I think you should go and get some sleep."

She shook her head sleepily, resting her head on his shoulder.

He then lifted her into his arms and carried her to bed, magically changing her into a nightgown with a single thought. He then lay her down in bed and after a moment's hesitation lay beside her.

She smiled again, this time though she was almost asleep. "So you'll stay?" she whispered to him.

Jareth though did not answer her with words, he simply pulled her closer into his embrace and the two of them fell asleep together, this time though Jareth did not feel guilty and knew he would not be sneaking away before she awoke. Sarah just fell asleep with a small smile on her face, knowing that he would be with her in the morning.

_AN: Sorry I took so long to update, blame my teachers for giving so many assignments, and even though my last one ever, at least for high school is tomorrow, I really can't say whenI can update because I have trial exams soon. _

_Anyway, that's about it. Thanks for all the reviews everyone. Hope you liked the chapter and please be nice and leave me a pressie on the way out._


	24. Chapter 24: Do you?

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 24: Do You?

Toby and Sarah had now been living in the Underground with Jareth for almost a month.

It had taken only a few days for Toby to settle right in. He simply loved being there, Toby had all the playmates he could wish for in the form of the dozens of goblins in the castle alone, without those from the Goblin City. Occasionally he would become quiet and only want to sit with Sarah and listen to her tell him stories like she had before, or look into his crystal and watch his father. But these times did not occur very often and Sarah knew it was just her baby brother's way of dealing with what had happened.

Sarah on the other hand, finally felt as if she belonged. She no longer had to cope with Karen's bitching or the fact that her father barely acknowledged her most of the time. She had been getting to know Jareth better and spent a lot of time with him. When she wasn't with Jareth she was with Toby or her friends, Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus who had come to visit on several occasions.

Although she had been with Jareth a great deal, they had not spoken of her self abuse since the night he discovered it. She knew that eventually he would want to talk to her more about it, but for now she was happy to just forge about that part of her life. Not once since she had been in the Underground had she felt the need to cut herself, and she hoped that it would stay that way. The only reminder now that she had of it were the scars that trailed up her arms.

Jareth also had his own thoughts to deal with. He had always known that he loved Sarah, but the longer that she and her brother stayed there, the more he wanted to be with her, not just with her as a friend, or in courtship, but in marriage. They had spoken about it not long after she had arrived, and now he was simply biding his time before he proposed. He also knew that they needed to talk about her issues from when she was aboveground, but since she had not done it while she had been there, he was delaying it as long as he could.

* * *

Sarah and Jareth were walking arm in arm though the gardens one afternoon. Toby had been with them when they set off but was now off somewhere else with one of his goblin friends, and the occasional shout could be heard in the distance.

Jareth decided that now was the moment. He led her over to a bench and she sat down. Sarah looked at him in confusion but Jareth just pressed a finger to her lips before she could question him. Then he knelt down before her.

He took a gulp of air before he finally spoke. "Sarah, I know that we have not been together long, but I just can't wait any longer. I love you with all of my very being, and I hope that you will accept that and me by becoming my queen. Sarah, will you do me the honour of marrying me?" He then pulled a delicate gold ring with an exceptionally beautiful diamond set in it and took hold of her hand. "So will you?"

Sarah nodded her head slowly before laughing and wrapping her arms around his neck. Jareth returned the embrace, and then pulled away, taking hold of her hand and sliding the engagement ring into place on her finger.

Sarah sat there in stunned amazement, staring at her ring. Finally Jareth lifted her head up with a hand and looked at her.

"Do you like it my love?"

"Oh Jareth, it's beautiful. Where did you get this?"

He looked at her a little sheepishly before replying. "Actually I sent away to have it custom made in the Dwarf Kingdom after I left you that night you wished to see me. I know it was presumptuous of me, but I just hoped that one day I would have the opportunity to give it to you. And now I have."

She leant into his embrace once more and then moved away before moving closer once more and placing a searing kiss on his lips.

Then the pair sat there in silence until it began to get dark when they walked off together in search of Toby.

_AN: I managed to get some writing time this afternoon, so I'm updating. Thanks for the reviews everyone, keep 'em coming. _

_Also, Jayda Reed, what did you want emailed? The whole thing, or something specific?_

_I'll update as soon as I get a chance, leave a pressie on your way out._


	25. Chapter 25: A History Lesson

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Labyrinth**

**Chapter 25: A History Lesson**

By the time they found Toby he was back in his bedroom playing with the toys that Jareth had given him. The newly engaged couple walked into the room smiling and Toby looked up at them from his place on the floor.

"What happened," he said, giving them a curious look.

Jareth laughed at him for a moment before looking at the boy and seeing the questioning look still on his face.

Sarah walked over to her brother and sat down beside him.

"Toby how did you know that something had happened?" Sarah asked him.

"I could just tell," he answered.

"Well you were right. Jareth and I, well," she looked up at Jareth and he nodded, telling her to go on. "Well Jareth proposed to me, so that means that we're going to be getting married."

"You and Jareth are gonna get married! Does this mean that you'll be Queen Sarah?" Toby asked her excitedly.

Sarah sighed with relief that he was happy about the news. Not that she had expected anything else but it was still good to know.

Jareth decided to speak now, in answer to Toby's question since Sarah had apparently gone off into her own little world for the time being. "Yes Toby, Sarah will be my queen, and you my boy, will be a prince."

"Oh wow, that's so cool! When are you gonna get married? Can I come?" Toby was jumping around Jareth now, and Sarah was still sitting on the floor with a content, but not all there, look on her face.

"Well we're not sure yet when we will get married, and yes you can come."

"Cool!"

"Yes it is. Now Toby, why don't you play some more while your sister and I go and talk about some things. Ok?"

"Yep, sure Jareth." He then ran off to play and Jareth knelt down beside Sarah and shook her a little.

"Huh? What did you say?" She asked, coming out of her daze.

"Nothing love, you just kind of went off into your own world for a minute there."

"Oh, sorry. Hey, where's Toby?"

"He's gone off to play again. Come on, we need to discuss a few things."

He took her hand and helped her off the floor, then guided her out of the room and to his study.

* * *

"Well, what are we talking about then?" Sarah asked Jareth from her place on his lap.

He wrapped his arms around her before speaking. "Well, when are we going to do this? I mean, do you want a long engagement or do you want me to make an honest woman of you sooner rather than later," he smirked at her as Sarah mock glared at him.

"Very funny Jareth. Oh and I think the sooner, the better."

"I was hoping you would say that," his smirk was now a smile and he hugged her to him before relaxing a grip a little. "Now, we have a lot to organize, and you will have to meet my family."

"Family?"

"Well of course. What? Did you think that I just appeared here one day?"

"No, but, just…ok I'm worried."

"Don't worry love, you don't have to meet many people. There is only my sister and her husband."

"What about your parents?"

"They have been gone for a long time Sarah. The Underground has not always been a peaceful place."

"What do you mean by that?" She settled deeper into his embrace, waiting for him to fill in all of the details for her.

"Sarah, as I said, the Underground has not always been a peaceful place. There have been many wars between the different kingdoms, some more brutal than others. Well the last one was a little over five hundred years ago, and both of my parents were killed during the war."

"Oh Jareth, I'm so sorry."

"Sarah it was a long time ago. It's alright."

"Who was the war between?" She asked.

He sighed before he continued to speak. "It was between some of the darker kingdoms in the outer regions of the Underground and the more powerful lighter kingdoms. Basically, the previous King of the Vampires, Vercint, rallied the support of the werewolves, vampires and Queen Celina of the Ice Kingdom so that they could over power the lighter kingdoms of the Underground. My father was the Goblin King at the time, and had a close friendship with the High King of the Underground. The High King was threatened and called upon all of his allies, including my father, to aid him and the kingdoms under threat. My mother was staying at a camp waiting for my father to return from battle when some vampires attacked. They killed her and the few other women that had remained there. My father never even found out about her death as he never returned. The battle he was in was the last one of the war. He killed Vercint but was then murdered by a werewolf."

Sarah hid her look of horror in Jareth's shoulder. She didn't want him to know just how much his tale had disturbed her.

"Sarah, love are you ok?"

She composed herself and looked at him. "Of course I am. What happened after that?"

"The vampires no longer had a king and had lost a lot of their number, they accepted their defeat and retreated. I was only a teenager in aboveground terms at the time but had to take my place as the Goblin King. My sister, Lilah stayed with the High King until she married his nephew Marcus."

"Where's your sister now?"

"She lives in one of the provinces of the Elven Woodlands now. It's not that far from here. On one side of the Goblin Kingdom is the Elven Woodlands, and on the other is a kingdom of the High King Andareiks"

"So when do I meet them?"

" I'll invite them over sometime in the next few days."

"Alright. So dinner?"

"It will be served up soon love. We'd better get going, I know how much you love your food."

She growled at him, "Why you-"

"Ah ah, you know you shouldn't bite the hand that feeds you."

She began to protest again, but he silenced her with a kiss. "Come on then love. Dinner awaits."

**AN: I'll be bringing Amelia back in soon. Also sorry if this was a bit muddled, I've never written a background like that before and wasn't really sure how to go about it. If it was too bad I can edit and repost. I wanted to being in some of the other kingdoms and some new characters, and this is my very bad attempt lol. Basically there's the 'Good' kingdoms of the Underground, the Goblin Kingdom, High Kings, Elven, Dwarves, and a few others. And the 'Bad', Vampires, werewolves, the Ice Kingdom and so on. And surprisingly enough they don't like eachother. **

**As always, thank you my wonderful reviwers, you can all have a cookie.**

**I'll update when I get a chance, please leave a pressie one the way out, just press the 'review' button.**


	26. Chapter 26: Preparations

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Labyrinth, but Lilah and Marcus are mine**

**AN: I'm replying to reviews on another site now, the link is in my journal. I've replied to most of the reviews for the last chapter so far, and will continue to do so as I get them. Thank you to all my reviewers as well.**

**Chapter 26: Preparations**

Three day later Sarah sat in front of the mirror at her dressing table putting the finishing touches on her make-up. "Sarah are you nearly done?"

"Just about." She touched up her lipstick and smiled. "Done."

"Good, Lilah and Marcus will be here soon."

Sarah stood up and smoothed out her gown. She wore a dark purple dress, not too formal but not casual either. It was dark purple with a low neckline. The dress had long, bell sleeves, made of lace rather than the heavier fabric of the rest of the gown. The bodice was well fitted, but not overly tight and the skirt of the dress dropped down loosely to the floor and was covered with a layer of lace the same as that of the sleeves.

"Do I look alright?" She asked Jareth, looking at him a little worriedly.

"You look stunning love," he said, as he stood by her side and kissed her.

She blushed a little, kissing him back. "As do you," she said, admiring how he looked in the black breeches, boots and jacket, with a dark blue poet shirt underneath.

"Now, Toby's in his room, he'll be put to bed soon. And dinner will be served probably about half an hour after my sister and Marcus arrive. And they will be here any time."

There was then a knock on the door of the room.

"Yes?" Jareth called through the door.

The door was opened and short goblin poked his head in. "Ah, your majesty?"

"Are they here?"

"Yes sir, the Lady Lilah and Lord Marcus are here."

"Alright, that will be all."

The goblin left the room and closed the door.

"Well then Sarah, shall we go?" Jareth asked, reaching for her hand.

She grasped his hand tightly within hers and nodded. "Ready as ever."

"Don't worry, everything will be fine. They'll be in one of the sitting rooms. Lil never likes waiting for me to show up and do everything formally. Come on then Sarah, it's time to go."

The couple walked out of the room, Sarah nervously playing with the ring adorning her left hand.

_AN: Sorry it's so short, I'm sick and I haven't had much time lately, so I thought short was better then nothing. Please leave me a pressie, just hit review..._


	27. Chapter 27: Meetings and Musings

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the film Labyrinth, but Lilah and Marcus are mine.**

**Chapter 27: Meetings and Musings**

Jareth led the way into the sitting room, knowing his sister and her husband would be there. Sarah followed Jareth into the room, still nervous, but trying to maintain a calm and collected exterior.

Lilah and Marcus stood to greet the entering couple. Both were smiling and seemed genuinely pleased to see them. Jareth too was smiling at both his sister and brother in law.

Sarah was standing back from the other three, feeling somewhat left out among these three who knew each other so well. After the greetings were taken care of Lilah moved over to Sarah, seeing the younger girl was keeping away.

"So you're the girl who captured my brothers heart?" Lilah asked her, as she looked Sarah over, trying hard not to smirk. Before Sarah could utter a reply Lilah's composure shattered. "Sorry Sarah, you just looked so lost standing over here by yourself. I shouldn't have scared you any more that you already were. No hard feelings?"

Sarah finally smiled at the woman who was the sister of her fiancé. She could definitely see the resemblance between Jareth and Lilah, in both appearance and demeanor. Sarah looked at Lilah admiring her looks. She was tall and slender with waist length pale gold hair and large brown eyes. Sarah finally realised she was being spoken to and looked over at Jareth.

"I see you've now spoken to my charming sister," he paused as he let out a low laugh. "So now that you two are acquainted, this is Lord Marcus."

Marcus stepped forward and smiled warmly at her. "Hello my dear, and don't bother with the Lord part, I'm not too fond of formalities such as those," he then took Sarah hand gently kissed it before withdrawing.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," she said smiling, finally feeling more at ease.

After the introductions were over the evening progressed quite well. Sarah found that Lilah was very much like her brother, as she had thought upon first meeting her. Marcus too was very friendly, making her feel both involved and welcome in their conversations as the night went on.

Jareth sat back in his chair during dinner to watch as his sister and his fiancé chatted amiably about something or another. It was going well, and he was glad for it. He had thought they would get on, but had secretly feared they would not. He didn't know what he would have done if the two women he loved most in this life had not gotten along.

The dinner ended and the four of them moved back into the sitting room where they had first greeted each other. They shared in some tea and sweets before Lilah and Marcus decided they would need to be getting back home. Before they left though Lilah pulled Jareth aside.

"You've done well brother, just don't screw this up," she whispered, hugging him.

She pulled away and smiled at him. "Now I'd better be getting my husband home dear brother. We'll visit again soon." She pecked him on the cheek and went back over to her husband's side.

* * *

As Sarah lay in bed that night she smiled as she looked at Jareth who was already fast asleep. So much had happened lately, so many changes in her life. Changes for the better. Toby was away from Karen, and with her. Amelia wouldn't have to go to Karen anymore. Sarah was free from home and was back Underground, the one place she had ever felt that she belonged. And she had Jareth. She was finally with Jareth. 

She moved closer to him and kissed him lightly on the cheek before settling herself onto his chest. As she was falling asleep though she moved her arm slightly and felt the faint pain as her scars rubbed against the fabric of her pyjamas. She sighed to herself. She hadn't really even thought about that since Jareth had discovered them. She had no reason to. Jareth loved her and she felt wanted. Of course she saw the scars but paid them little heed as they had been with her for so long. She turned her arm to looked at them now and in the relative darkness of the room could faintly see the scars that marred her flesh. For the first time in years though there were no fresh cuts. Some of the scars looked as if they might even be healing a little.

She turned her arm away and settled herself once more. She knew that things were improving, she hadn't thought about picking up a blade in so long now. But she also knew that there were bound to be times in the future when she wanted to do just that. For now though she's just try not to think about it and would simply let herself lat there in the arms of her love and fall into the welcoming arms of sleep.

_AN: Thanks for reviewing everyone. I've finished school now, but I have to start looking for work as well as study for my final exams. As much as I'd prefer to write this, getting into uni is kinda top priority right now lol. Anyway please leave me a pressie and I'll try to update within a week._

_Also if anyone doubts that scars heal after a while or that they can still hurt, you'll just have to trust me on that one._


	28. Chapter 28: A Surprise Call

**Disclaimer: I don't anything from the movie Labyrinth, but Celeste and Amelia are mine.**

**Chapter 28: A surprise call**

Amelia was watching television when her mother's phone rang. She knew what that would mean. Her mother would have to leave and go somewhere for work. It didn't take long before her thoughts were confirmed.

"Amelia, sweetie," Celeste said as she knelt in front of her daughter. "I'm going to have to go away again for a day or two. Now, I know you don't like staying with Karen, so would you like me to call Sarah and see if she can take you?"

Amelia smiled at her mother as she nodded her head in agreement.

"Alright then, I'll call her while you go get some stuff ready. I'll be in to help in a minute."

Amelia stood up and ran to her bedroom to collect her things. Celeste had never seen her so happy to be staying somewhere else. But unlike Amelia, she didn't know where exactly Sarah was living.

* * *

Jareth and Sarah were eating breakfast when a crystal appeared before them. 

"Jareth what's that?"

"It would seem that Amelia's mother is trying to call you. Just pick the crystal up and it will act like a normal phone."

Sarah looked dubiously at the crystal but picked it up anyway.

She could then see Celeste standing in her kitchen on the phone. It only took a moment for her voice to come through, as clear as if she were in the room.

"Sarah?" Celeste asked, "You there?"

"Um yeah, I'm here. What is it Celeste? Did you need to me to look after Amelia tonight?"

"Yeah, if you're not busy. I know it's still early and that it's Saturday, but could I drop her off in twenty minutes or so?"

Sarah looked to Jareth, her eyes silently asking him what to do. He shrugged his shoulders at her and she sighed. "Well actually, we were just about to go out, so we could come pick her up if you'd like."

"That'd be great Sarah. I'll get her tomorrow night."

"Well did she want to stay an extra night? I haven't seen her in a month and I kind of miss her. If it's alright with you I mean."

"Well if it's no trouble…"

"Of course not. I'll bring her back on Monday night then. And I'll be there soon to pick her up."

"Alright, thanks for doing this on such short notice."

"No problem, be there soon. Bye Celeste."

"Bye Sarah."

Sarah watched Celeste hang up the phone in her house and then the crystal went blank.

"Well that was bizarre," she said looking at Jareth. "I hope you don't mind Amelia staying here."

"Of course not. I was wondering when we would see her again."

"Well we'd better get ready then so we can go get her."

They stood, abandoning the last remains of their breakfast and went to get dressed for the day.

In a few minutes Jareth and Sarah were ready and on their way to the Aboveground. They were careful to appear out of sight and then walked down the path to Celeste and Amelia's home.

Jareth rang the doorbell and Amelia opened the door.

"Sarah, Jareth!" she squealed in excitement.

"Hey there Mel, where's your mum?"

"She's getting my bag."

"Well can you go tell her we're here?"

"Alright."

Amelia ran off leaving Jareth and Sarah standing outside to wait for her return.

A moment later Celeste appeared at the door.

"Oh I'm sorry, she should have let you in."

"Don't worry Celeste, we should be leaving anyway. Is Mel ready?"

"Yeah I'll just bring her bag out for you."

* * *

Soon enough Sarah, Jareth and Amelia were all back Underground. Meanwhile, Toby was just waking up.

* * *

_AN: Thanks to my wonderfulreviewers, cookies for all. Be sure to leave me a pressie on your way out 'cause they make me feel special lol._


	29. Chapter 29: Serious Discussions

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Labyrinth, Amelia though is mine.**

**Chapter 29: Serious Discussions**

Toby was just waking up when he heard his bedroom door open. Thinking it was Sarah, or just a goblin bringing breakfast he closed his eyes and stayed in bed. He was surprised though to feel the weight of another person jump on top of him yelling excitedly for him to wake up. When Toby finally managed to sit up, he smiled seeing who the culprit was.

"Mel!" He jumped out of bed to see her just as Sarah and Jareth were entering the room.

"Hey Toby, guess what. I'm staying here tonight and tomorrow night."

"Cool Mel. So we can play?"

"Ah ha."

"So Amelia found you then Toby?" Sarah called from the doorway where she and Jareth were watching the two children.

"Yup, she found me. Is Mel really staying Sarah?"

"Yes she is. Celeste had to go to work so Amelia's staying here for two nights. Now Toby, do you want some breakfast?"

He stood in thought for a moment. He knew he should eat, he's always been told breakfast was good for him, but he wanted to play too. After all, he'd been there for ages and Mel hadn't visited once until now.

As he was standing there though Sarah heard his stomach start to groan from hunger. "Alright then mister, time for breakfast. I heard that, and Jareth did too. You two can play though and we'll get your breakfast brought up."

"Alright. Thanks Sarah."

"No prob Toby."

Jareth took Sarah's hand and led her from the room, summoning and crystal at the same time to send a message to the kitchen to have some food brought to Toby's room for the two children.

"Now my love, what do you say we go for a walk outside? I'm sure the children will join us soon enough."

She leaned her head on his shoulder as they walked slowly down the hall and nodded her head slightly. "Sure Jareth. Toby and Amelia will be fine for a while I guess."

"Good, now come on."

* * *

Soon they were in Jareth's garden once more. This was one of the few places where they could relax without being interrupted by anyone and unlike the Labyrinth and Goblin City, they were safe here. Sarah was lying on the grass with her head in Jareth's lap and they had been that way for a while now, Sarah simply reveling in his touch as Jareth stroked her hair. Then for no reason at all Sarah thought of just how often they got to come out here and simply do nothing.

"Jareth?" she asked him quietly, her eyes remaining shut.

"Yes Sarah?"

"If you're the king, why do you have so much time to laze about with me?"

He gave her a strange look before answering. "Well you see Sarah, I simply put off my work."

She sat up at that and looked at him, trying to discern if he was telling her the truth or not.

"Don't look at me that way love. Seriously though, I usually wait until you're sleeping to work, or else when you are doing something on your own. May I ask what brought on you question?"

"It's just that we seem to be able to spend a lot of time together, and I thought that it was odd. I mean you're ruler of a kingdom, shouldn't that monopolize a lot of your time?"

"It does Sarah, but luckily, things have been relatively quiet for a while now. Soon enough a child will be wished away and that's when I really need to work."

Again she gave Jareth a questioning stare. "Why does that make work?"

"When a child is wished to me I have to look after the child and watch the person running the Labyrinth. This you already know, but it is only part of what I have to do. It was different with Toby and Amelia, but usually a fae family will take the child," he paused to let this sink in. "Yes, a family adopts the child, so I must contact the family who will receive said child and then do a lot of paperwork concerning the adoption."

"So besides that, what else do you need to do?"

"Well I have to keep the goblins and other residents under control, although for the most part they don't need me unless it is to settle a dispute or they have a request. Then there is dealings with other kingdoms, as well as a few other details."

Sarah finally let herself lay back down, once again taking up her place on Jareth's lap. "So that's how it works then huh?"

He leant down to kiss her forehead, and then resumed stroking her hair. "That's about it my love. But you shall learn more in detail coming up to our marriage."

Her eyes shot open once more. "What?"

"Well you will be a queen Sarah; you will have to learn what is expected of you when in the presence of other royals and fae. There is also the business of your more active role of Goblin Queen, you will have to answer wishes my love. Not often, but it will happen."

"Oh, I suppose I hadn't thought about that."

"I know, that's why I'm telling you. Don't worry about it for now, Lilah and I will help you when the time comes."

She nodded her head silently and closed her eyes once more.

* * *

Amelia and Toby played with Toby's extravagant amount of toys until they were brought some food.

The goblin, Martha, entered the room and set the food down on the table where Toby's breakfast tray was usually set.

"There ya are dearies, now when you're done go on down to the garden where the king and Lady Sarah are waiting for ye."

Toby nodded his head around the pancakes he was stuffing into his mouth, and Martha left the room.

The two children ate in silence until Toby spoke. "Guess what Mel, Sarah and Jareth are gonna get married."

Amelia looked at him and smiled. "That's great Toby. Is it fun living here with the goblins?"

"Yeah, I miss daddy sometimes, but Sarah's here and so's Jareth. It's fun mostly. Sarah's happy too. She doesn't cry like she did at home."

Amelia smiled a little sadly at her younger cousin. She was only five, but she knew Sarah got upset when she'd been at home. She continued to eat until Toby spoke again.

"Have you seen my daddy Mel?"

She shook her head at him. "Sorry Toby, I haven't been there since Karen wished us away."

Toby nodded and pushed his plate away. "Ready to go see Jareth and Sarah?"

"Sure Toby."

The two children stood and made there way outside.

_AN: Thanks to my reviewers. I've decided that I'll write as much as I can in the next few days before I get into proper studying. I'm off to start the next chapter now. Leave me a pressie please, haven't had many lately. Oh and I know it's been kinda dull with a lot of talking, but I've got to have some of that stuff as a 'set the scene' kind of thing forlater on.I'm done, so just remember to click the review button before you leave. _


	30. Chapter 30: Visiting

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Labyrinth, but I own Amelia and Celeste**

**Chapter 30: Visiting**

Amelia's visit passed quickly and this time it was Sarah who returned her home rather than Jareth. He had given her a crystal to transport her Aboveground and back.

Sarah knocked on Celeste's front door and after a moment's wait it was opened.

"Hey Sarah, do you want to come in this time?"

"Sure Celeste. I was wondering if I could use your phone anyway."

"Of course, who are you calling?"

Sarah set Amelia's bag down before replying. "Just my dad, I was thinking of dropping in, but I didn't call before I left home and I wouldn't want to interrupt."

"Ah I see, go ahead then."

Sarah went into the kitchen as Celeste took Amelia's bag into her bedroom to unpack it.

Sarah picked up the receiver and dialed the number. After a few rings Sarah was going to hang up, but then she herd her father's voice.

"Hey dad, it's me."

"Oh, hi Sarah, how are you?"

"Fine, just fine. I'm just over at Celeste's and I was wondering if it would be alright if I dropped in on my way home, I need to talk to you."

"Yeah that's fine, Karen's not here though, so if you had something to say-"

"Oh no, she doesn't need to be there."

"Well alright. See you soon then."

Sarah hung up the phone smiling to herself. Celeste walked into the kitchen at that point, Amelia trailing behind her.

"So are you going over there?"

Sarah nodded slowly, "Yeah, Karen's not home, so even better. I needed to talk to my dad." She was cut off as Celeste noticed the ring gracing her third finger.

"Ah, I see. That boy of yours proposed and you haven't told Richard yet."

Sarah blushed slightly and Celeste had all the answer she needed. "Best of luck to you both Sarah. I won't stand in your way any longer then."

"Thanks," Sarah knelt down to Amelia's height and hugged her. "Come see us again soon Mel."

Amelia hugged her back and nodded. "Yep, see ya soon Sarah."

xxx

Sarah approached her father's house a little warily. She hadn't seen to him since Karen had wished Amelia and Toby away. Sure she's just spoken to him, but it wasn't the same. She finally reached the door and rang the bell.

Her father appeared at the door and smiled warmly. "Hey Sarah, come inside."

"Hey dad, where's Karen?" She asked as she entered the house.

"Oh, I don't know, out with some friend I suppose."

"Alright then. Um, dad, I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" he asked, looking a little concerned."

"Well dad, Jareth proposed…and I said yes," she smiled at him, hoping he would be happy for her.

"Sweetie that's great," he said hugging her briefly. "So when's the big day?"

"Well we're not sure yet, not for a while though."

"Alright then. Ah Sarah, is this going to be a big wedding?"

She wished she could roll her eyes at that point. He was worried about the cost. What a surprise. "Look, you don't have to worry. It will probably be a small ceremony and it won't cost you a thing."

"Sarah that's not what I meant."

She clenched her fists, trying not to lose her temper. After all, she was out of here now. She was engaged and she was out of here. "Yes it is, but don't worry dad. I'll drop by again some time soon." With that she turned on her heel and left the house. When she was out of sight she pulled out the crystal and disappeared from the world she had always known and returned to the one place where she belonged.

_AN: Thanks to my readers and reviwers. Sorry it's been dull, I'm moving it as quickly as I can to get to the more interesting bits._


	31. Chapter 31:Fighting Back Tears

**Disclaimer: I don't own it**

**AN: Sorry about any confusion regarding Sarah's anger at the end of last chapter. She was angry and upset because she felt as if her father didn't care because he was only worried that he'd have to pay up for her wedding. It was also the depression issue, after all it couldn't disappear that easily.**

**Chapter 31: Fighting Back Tears**

Sarah appeared in her bedroom in Jareth's castle and sat down on her bed. She was alone for now, and she was grateful for it in a way, though she was sure Jareth would arrive soon.

She knew that her father was happy for her, at least she thought he was, but why did he have to bring up money? It's not like he was lacking for it, so what did it matter. She knew it was because of Karen, but he didn't have to treat his own daughter like that. Especially since Karen wasn't even around. Sarah was startled out of her musings when she felt hot tears running down her face. She tried to wipe away all traces of her tears but eventually gave up when it proved useless. He'd hurt her, again. She lay down on her bed, breathing in the scent of Jareth as she buried her head in the pillow he often used. Sarah silently lay there, half of her wanting desperately for Jareth to come and hold her, while the other half of her didn't want him to see her in such a state.

She finally began to calm down when heard a knock on her door. She didn't answer though, knowing it would be Jareth and that he was only knocking out of courtesy.

Jareth entered the room and was surprised to see Sarah lying on the bed. He was quickly at her side and lifted her face to see her.

"What's wrong love?" he asked her, as he stroked her cheek comfortingly.

Sarah didn't answer but threw her arms around his neck and let herself cry into his shoulder. Jareth, quite alarmed now, wrapped his arms around her tightly and lifted her as he stood and moved onto the bed, maneuvering Sarah into his lap.

"Please tell me what's wrong Sarah, I can't help if I don't know what's making you cry love."

Finally she took a few calming breaths and spoke. "I'm sorry Jareth, I didn't mean to worry you so much. It's just that, I went to see my father. I know I should have waited until you were with me, but I called him from Celeste's and Karen wasn't home so I went over there. Jareth, I told him you proposed. He seemed happy enough, but all he was really worried about was whether or not this would cost him anything. I told him it wouldn't and left. How could he say that? I'm his daughter and, as far as he now knows I'm his only child. Why couldn't he just be happy for me?" With that she buried her head in the crook of his neck and sobbed once more.

Jareth simply sat there rocking her in his arms and wishing he could help more. At least she was with him now, and she no longer had to deal with the rejection of her family on a daily basis.

_AN: Sorry it's short, but it seemed like it should be alone while I was writing. Next chapter soon. Don't forget to leave a pressie for me. And thanks to my readers for sticking around._


	32. Chapter 32:Pizza and Silent Pain

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the movie Labyrinth**

**Chapter 32: Pizza and Silent Pain**

It wasn't until a few days after her visit with her father that Sarah decided to tell Toby what had happened.

Sarah entered Toby's room to see her brother sitting on his bed doing nothing.

"Hey kiddo, what's up?"

"Um, nothing Sarah."

"I wanted to talk to you Toby. The other day when I took Mel home I went and saw dad."

"You did? Did you see my mum too?"

"No, she wasn't home, but I don't think she would have liked it if she'd seen me. Anyway I just thought you'd want to know that dad's alright, and I'm sure your mum is too."

"Ok, thanks Sarah."

She smiled at him, wishing she had more to tell him. She wished she could say that he was missed and loved by his parents, but one didn't care and the other had no memory of him. She couldn't lie to him, so instead simple told him the bare minimum.

"You alright in here on your own Toby? Why don't you go play outside?"

"Not now, later maybe."

"Well alright, but don't stay cooped up in here all day alright kiddo." She stood preparing to leave the room when she had an idea. "Hey Toby, what do you think of me, you and Jareth having a picnic lunch?"

He nodded his head. "Ok Sarah."

She looked at him curiously, nothing seemed outwardly wrong. Maybe he just wasn't in the mood. "We don't have to if you don't want to Toby."

He looked at her as if he'd just realised how distant he was being toward her. "Sorry Sarah, yeah I want to have a picnic. Can you come get me when you're ready?"

"Sure Toby." She then left the room, trying to dismiss his behavior, but having no luck.

She hadn't gone far when she ran into Jareth.

"Jareth, you're just who I wanted to see."

"Well my dear, that's good to know," he said winking at her.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Jareth. I was actually wondering if you would join me and Toby for a picnic lunch."

"Sure thing, what food would you like? Personally I vote pizza again."

"Then pizza it is."

"As you wish my lady," he bowed to her with a flourish of his hand.

"Very funny." She leaned up to him and kissed him quickly before walking off.

"Sarah," Jareth called. "When and where is this picnic going to be?"

"Um, in an hour and in the garden of course."

"Alright, where are you off to now?"

"Just the library. I've got nothing else to do, I figure I might as well read something to pass the time."

"Alright then love, see you in an hour."

They parted, Sarah heading to the library, a place she had deemed as her sanctuary since it was rarely used by anyone else, and Jareth going to prepare for lunch.

xxx

Jareth was waiting in the garden for his love and her brother to join him for a lunch of pizza of all types as well as plenty of coke to go around.

Toby was the first to join him, surprisingly enough. The boy walked into the clearing they were often in and sat down on the blanket beside Jareth. "Where's Sarah?" he asked, looking around as if she might be hiding behind a bush somewhere.

"I don't know. I thought she would be here first, this was her idea." Jareth pulled out a crystal and looked for Sarah in it. He almost laughed when he saw her. She was still in the library, curled up on a couch half asleep, her book almost falling from her grip. "Toby, she's asleep in the library. Think I should go wake her?"

Toby looked thoughtful for a moment but then nodded his head. "You better. This was her picnic."

"You're right. I'll be back soon. Help yourself to the food." As Jareth disappeared he saw Toby reach out for a slice of pizza and smiled.

xxx

Sarah was just letting the last remnants of her consciousness go when she felt arms wrap around her. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled sleepily at Jareth. She yawned as Jareth kissed her forehead.

"Hello there love, you were missing your picnic so I decided I'd come and find you."

She sat up and looked at him apologetically. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep, I was just so tired."

"I know, now lets go back to your brother before he eats all the food." He took hold of her hand and they both vanished from the library.

xxx

Sarah and Jareth arrived back in the garden as Toby was starting on his second slice of pizza.

"Hey there Toby, sorry I fell asleep on you two," she smiled sheepishly in apology to both her brother and Jareth.

"Doesn't matter Sarah, you're here now."

"Yeah, I'm here now," she looked sadly at Toby, although he didn't notice as his attention was more focused on his meal. Jareth did see it though and took her hand squeezing it tightly and kissing her briefly, understanding her sadness.

They parted then and sat down on the blanket to begin their meal.

_AN: Thanks as always to my readers. Please leave a pressie on your way out. Next chapter is pretty much done so it will be up soon. It's a bit angsty though, like I said with the last chapter, her depression can't just vanish. _


	33. Chapter 33:Save me from Myself

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Labyrinth**

**AN: Just so you know, this ones kinda angsty, it's dealing with Sarah's depression. **

**Chapter 33: Save me from myself**

Sarah glanced over beside her at the sleeping form of Jareth. They both knew that he should not be sleeping in bed with her, but they didn't care either, they'd grown too accustomed to it to stop now.Sarah had been lying awake for what seemed hours as her love slept soundly by her side. She was trying to think of something else, but could not turn her thoughts. She had lain awake for hours after Jareth had succumbed to sleep for the past week now and it was beginning to take its toll on her.

Her thoughts strayed to the scars she tried so hard to forget. Each night this happened. And each night the urge grew stronger. It had been so long, she knew she couldn't do this now. But she felt as if she had failed in so many ways. She knew that Jareth loved her, and if she was to become queen and rule at his side she would have to be strong. But just once more, one little cut. Just thinking about this made her stomach turn and filled her with more worry of being a failure to him, as a wife and as his queen.

She had failed Toby too. She hadn't been able to protect him. Although she was looking after him now and he was no longer with Karen, who never really cared for him, she had also cost him his father. While she could go and see her father, not that he cared to see her, Toby could not. She knew Toby wanted to see him, but he couldn't. It was because of her that he was no longer able to be with his parents.

She slipped out of Jareth's loose grasp and headed into the bathroom. She knew she'd find something in there. Sarah closed the door behind her before lighting a candle so that the light would not wake Jareth.

She searched through the drawers of her bathroom and went through the cabinets. The longer her search proved fruitless, the more frantic her search became.

"There has to be something, anything in here," she muttered to herself as she searched.

Eventually she gave up her search and slid down onto the floor, she buried her head in her hands and cried. She was crying for her weakness, for Toby, for everything she had ever failed at. She had been sitting there, consumed in her depression for what seemed forever when she felt warm arms wrap around her, holding her, soothing her. Jareth lifted her into his arms and carried her back to bed. He then held her as she cried, whispering calming words into her ears and stroking her hair and back comfortingly.

Eventually Sarah cried herself to sleep though Jareth stayed awake, still softly stroking her hair. He looked at her as she slept, her cheeks stained with tears and her eyelashes sticking together from the dampness.

As he lay there, comforting his love even as she slept he was thankful he had thought to place a charm on the bathroom. If Sarah entered the room, either late at night, or in an unstable frame of mind, she would not find anything sharp enough to aid her in doing what he knew she may. He would watch her closely from now on, her visit with her father had obviously upset her much more than she was letting on.

He did not sleep again that night, he simply lay in bed with his Sarah, watching over her sleeping form lest she wake again.

xxx

_AN: Sorry for all the angsty Sarah, it seemed wrong though to clear up her depression so easily since it's not like that in real life. Night is the easiest time to think too much and end up blaming yourself for things that are not your fault so that's what I did with Sarah. Don't worry, onto happier things soon. Pressies are always welcome and as always, thanks to my readers and thank you all for your wonderful reviews. My exams start in a few days though so I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up._


	34. Chapter 34:The Morning After

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Labyrinth**

**Chapter 34: The Morning After**

Sarah woke early the next morning; Jareth was still awake and was still holding her. As she looked at him, Sarah felt tears begin to form in her eyes.

"Oh god, Jareth I'm so sorry about last night. I-I didn't mean it. I'm sorry, I love you." Her attempted apology was cut short as Jareth pressed a finger to her lips.

"It's alright Sarah, I understand. Also, the reason you couldn't find anything…sharp…was because I charmed the bathroom so you wouldn't."

"Oh, um alright."

"Now Sarah," he wrapped his arms around her once more before continuing. "Why didn't you just talk to me love? You know I'm here for you, and you know I love you. So why?"

"Old habits die hard I suppose."

"Sarah?"

She sighed and then leaned into his comforting embrace. "I guess it's just that, I got so used to not being able to talk to anyone that it seems wrong to me. I've been doing this for so long now, and when the pain gets too much I just need a way to release it. Can you understand that?" She looked at him pleadingly, hoping he could understand.

"I suppose I do. But I'm not going to allow you to do that to yourself. Sarah, I want you to talk to me. I know that it will probably be difficult for you, and me, but I need you to do this. Please?"

She thought about it for a moment before answering. "I guess so. I know you're not going to want to listen to what I say, but I'll do it if you really want."

"I do Sarah," he held her tighter and then turned her head to place a gentle kiss on her forehead and another on her lips.

xxx

Sarah ate breakfast with Jareth and then made her way to Toby's room. She had to talk to him, he'd been too quiet lately and seemed as if he was becoming withdrawn and now Sarah was silently reprimanding herself for not noticing sooner. She opened the door quietly and peered into the room. She smiled slightly when she saw he was awake and just finishing off his won breakfast.

She walked into the room, knocking lightly on the door as she did so to gain her brothers attention.

"Hey there Toby, how are you going?" She made her way to the small table he was eating at and sat down across form him.

"Oh, hi Sarah. I'm alright. What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see you, that alright by you?"

He smiled at her and nodded her head. "Yeah, are you going to stay here with me?"

"If that's what you want Toby. I wanted to talk to you anyway."

He gave her an inquisitive look before speaking. "Ok Sarah, what about?"

She stood and began to pace the room. "Look Toby, I know this has been rough on you. I understand how much you miss being with your parents, I really do. I miss seeing dad all the time too."

"Sarah?"

"I've seen you Toby. Lately you always seem to look so unhappy. I know I don't spend as much time with you anymore, and I'm sorry for that. We've been here a while now and I suppose I stopped thinking about how you felt as much. It's just that, well, it's been tough for me too Toby. But you were wished away by your mother and you can't see your dad anymore because he doesn't know you exist. I should have been around for you more, paid more attention. But I didn't and I'm sorry."

She sat down on Toby's bed and squeezed her eyes shut, trying to prevent the tears she knew would fall.

Toby slipped off his chair and padded over to his sister. Then he climbed up onto her lap and looked at her until she opened her eyes. When she was looking at him he smiled.

"Sarah, I do miss them, but at least I have you and Jareth."

She smiled and let her tears fall as she hugged him close to her.

"You know I'm always here for you Toby, and I'll always love you."

"I know. I love you too sis."

They sat there for a long time, Toby wrapped in Sarah's arms with his head against her shoulder. Finally though they broke apart.

"Hey squirt, do you want to get changed and then come with me to find Jareth."

"Yeah ok."

xxx

Jareth let the crystal vanish from his hand. He was glad they had spoken. He too had noticed how quiet Toby had been as of late and was worried about him. Hopefully now things would return to a state of normality, or as normal as things got here anyway.

He left his study and made his way to Toby's room.

xxx

"So, what do you want to do today? Besides finding Jareth?"

Sarah and Toby were walking along a corridor, on their way to find Jareth.

"I don't know. Can we go to the library?"

"Good idea. I'll find some books to read to you if you'd like."

"Yes please Sarah. You haven't read to me in ages."

Sarah took her brother's hand as they walked and looked at him sadly. "I know Toby and I'm sorry."

"That's ok Sarah. You're going to do it now, so I don't mind."

Sarah nodded absently as she thought to herself. that's the good thing about four year olds, they get over things and bounce back good as new before you know it.

They had been wandering the halls for a while when Sarah spotted Jareth walking towards them. He approached them smiling.

"Hello you two," he smiled and kissed Sarah on the cheek before kneeling down to Toby's level. "Now where are you off to?"

"We're going to the library and Sarah's going to get some books and read to me."

"Is that so?" Jareth looked up at Sarah as he asked this, one eyebrow arched questioningly.

"Yes, I thought Toby should get out of his room, and he wanted to visit your library."

"Well then, would you mind if I joined you Toby?" he asked, looking at Toby once again."

"Nope. You can come Jareth."

"Then let's go."

xxx

The rest of the morning passed quickly as Sarah and Jareth took turns reading to Toby. Sarah also collected a pile of books to take to Toby's room to read to him later.

Eventually though it was time for lunch and the three of them departed from the library and made their way down the dining room where they usually ate. Once lunch was over with Jareth had to take his leave and go do actual work, while Sarah and Toby went and visited Hoggle.

The siblings arrived at Hoggle's soon enough, Sarah now knew a much faster route to her friend's house rather than having to traverse the Labyrinth to get there, and Sarah knocked on his door. She wasn't sure he would even be home, but was relieved to hear the customary mutterings and footsteps after a moment's wait. When Hoggle opened the door Sarah beamed at him.

"Hello there Hoggle. Are you busy?"

"Sarah, what are you doin' here?"

"We just decided to drop by and pay you a visit. Are you going to invite us in?"

"Oh yes, of course. Come in, both of you."

They three of them spent the rest of the afternoon chatting amiably about everything and nothing. Eventually though they had to leave. They parted with kind words and embraces and then Sarah and her brother made their way back to the castle, Jareth and dinner.

_AN: This didn't turn out quite how I wanted it, but I hope it wasn't too bad. As always, thank you to my readers and reviewers. I decided to write some more after getting your reviews because, like I've said, a lot of my time is taken by studying...evil thing lol._

_Also WickedGame, I wanted to thank you for your contribution.I know where you were coming from although it is not the only reasoning behind cutting. So I hope you got my PM about it._

_Please leave me a pressie and I'll updateas soon as I can._


	35. Chapter 35: A Nap

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Labyrinth**

**Chapter 35: A Nap**

Sarah sat in her bedroom gazing into the mirror with unseeing eyes. Her life had changed so much. She'd been living Underground for three months now and she and Jareth were beginning to make wedding plans. Toby was finally settled in completely. He still missed his life from before, and he especially missed his father, but he was coping. Amelia had visited again a week ago, so at least Toby had been able to see her. Sarah and Lilah had also spoken on several occasions and were becoming friends. As she sat there, her musings were interrupted when Jareth appeared behind her, wrapping his arms around her and placing a kiss on her head.

"Hello love, are you alright?" he pulled her away from the mirror to sit beside him on the bed.

"Yeah I'm fine Jareth. What did you want?"

He looked at her in mock horror before sighing dramatically. "Why must you always assume I want something?"

She slapped him lightly and he smiled at her. "Because I know you Jareth. Now what is it?"

"I just came by to tell you that Lilah sent a letter saying she would be over tomorrow to discuss some things with you."

"Such as?"

"How should I know? You two are the one's who are having your own little secret women's business meeting. I wasn't told anything, but I can only assume it is about the wedding."

Sarah rested her head on his firm shoulder, placing a feather light kiss on his neck. "Probably."

"That's all the response I get?"

She decided to not bother with a verbal response this time and simple nodded her head in the affirmative.

"Are you sure you're alright love? You aren't usually like this, not during the day anyway."

"I guess I'm just kind of tired, yes that must be it."

He pulled her closer to him and kissed her forehead. "Are you sure you're just tired Sarah? You feel a little warm to me." He looked at her with concern.

"I'm sure Jareth. Besides, this is the Underground, you have magic, surely people don't suffer from too many illnesses down here. I just need a short nap my love and then I'll be fine."

He looked at her once again, not quite believing she was only suffering from a lack of sleep. He knew how long she had slept last night. She had gone to bed before him and had woken late in the morning. There was more to this, but right now there was nothing he could do. "Well if you're sure."

"I am. Now go and finish up your work for the day while I take a bit of a nap. Oh, before I forget, how's Toby?" She had slid further back on the bed as she had spoken and was now tugging the covers back so she could get in.

"He's fine Sarah, he's made friends with a few of the younger goblins and they were running around the gardens last time I checked. Now my dear, lie down and get some sleep," he stood and gently kissed her lips before leaving the room the regular way, through the door, dimming the room as he left.

Sarah closed her eyes and pulled the blankets up over herself until they were level with her chin. She didn't know what was wrong with her lately. She had just been so tired this past week, but it could not be fore lack of sleep of night as she had been getting much more than was usual for her. She dismissed these thoughts though as sleep claimed her and fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

xxx

**AN: I just wanted to thank all of my readers and reviewers for sticking around. I haven't got an exam for the next week so I'm hoping to update a bit between now and then. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget toleave me a pressie to motivate me to write lol.**


	36. Chapter 36: Fever

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Labyrinth**

**Chapter 36: Fever**

When Sarah awoke it was dark, as soon as she noticed this she immediately attempted to sit up but was restrained by Jareth who was laying beside her in the darkness.

"Hush my love, go back to sleep. You have a fever Sarah, but you have already been given something for it. Now try to get some more rest."

Sarah let Jareth's soothing voice and the coolness of his hands upon her fevered body lull her back into slumber.

When she was asleep once more Jareth sighed and looked at her features in the darkness. Her face was beaded in sweat and tendrils of her dark hair were plastered to her forehead and cheeks. She was pale, but her face was lit up by the redness of her cheeks.

Jareth turned from her to reach for the cloth he was soaking in cold water beside the bed, and after wringing it out slightly he wiped her face with it before folding it and resting on her forehead hoping to alleviate some of the heat her body was consumed with. When he was sure she once asleep once more he stood and paced the room, muttering to himself as he went.

"She shouldn't be ill…there's no cause that I can think of. I hope Lilah gets here soon…I hope she knows something about this. Oh Sarah I wish I could help you. I just wish I knew what was wrong with you my love, I want to take the pain away…"

He continued in this way for some time until he heard voices in the hall outside the room he had been sharing with Sarah for the past few months. He paused to listen and soon recognized his sister's voice among the commotion. Jareth glanced at Sarah one more time and after assuring himself she would be fine along for a moment he vanished from the room appearing in the midst of several goblins and his sister Lilah.

"What is going on out here?" he asked, his voice booming over the others surrounding him.

The goblins all paused in what they were doing, one or two of them falling over they had been so startled.

"Get out, all of you," he snarled at the goblins staring at him. They stood there a moment longer before they all scurried off to different sections of the castle, very far away from their sovereign

"Jareth, thank the gods. I was trying to find them, but those goblins, useless creatures that they are seemed to be having a problem understanding me. Now, where is she?"

The goblin king led his sister into the door they were nearest too and Lilah rolled her eyes after realizing just how close she had been to finding them. When they entered Jareth created a crystal and after throwing it into the air it disappeared leaving behind a soft glow of light, quite like candle light.

"Jareth will you tell me what's happened already, all I know is what your message said, that Sarah is ill and you haven been unable to heal her. Now I know you are a capable healer, so why can't you aid her?"

Jareth turned to look at his sibling and closed his eyes in despair. "I don't know my sister. I've tried drawing the cause out of her body, and I have searched for a cause within her but have found nothing. Her temperature is rising and I am truly worried. Lilah, I don't know what to do to help her."

Lilah put a comforting arm around her brother for a moment before drawing away. "You said she has a high fever, does she have any other symptoms?"

Jareth looked thoughtful before replying. "She has been tired a lot lately. She's been retiring earlier and waking later than is usual for her. This afternoon she told me she felt tired so she went to take a nap. I was sure something more was wrong and when I came to check on her a few hours later she was deeply asleep and drenched in sweat with a fever that was still rising. The fever seems to have leveled out for now, but it's much too high for her body to handle. She has woken, but only once and only briefly."

"Anything else Jareth? I need to know."

"Well her appetite has been slightly less than normal. Other than that she complained of a headache a day or two ago but she only mentioned it once and then let the matter rest."

Lilah rubbed her temples for a moment before speaking again. "Jareth do you mind if I take a look?"

"Of course not."

She made her way over to the bed and looked at the young woman lying there. Sarah was lying almost perfectly still, except for the shallow rise and fall of her chest with each breath she took. Lilah lay the back of her hand against Sarah's forehead and quickly drew it back. "Gods Jareth, you weren't kidding about her burning up. That's just not right, she is much too hot. We need to try to cool her down. Fill a bath with ice and cold water. We'll submerge her body and it will hopefully break her fever. If not, I don't know what to do. I'll send a message home and have someone look for illnesses that can occur here with these symptoms, particularly if there any that attack mortals who reside here. As much as I doubt there will be anything since mortals never stay here very long, we can still try."

Lilah entered the bathroom and checked the bath while Jareth lifted Sarah into his arms and carried her in. When he was standing beside both the bath and Lilah he looked between them until Lilah nodded her head at him. He resigned himself to doing this to his beloved; after all, it could save her life. He quickly lowered his arms into the freezing water and Sarah barely stirred.

"Lilah?"

"Jareth that is not normal. She should be thrashing about, the temperature difference between her body and the water is so vast that she should have woken with the shock and attempted to get out." She pressed her hand to Sarah's forehead once more, and looked to her brother worriedly. "Jareth, it's barely made a difference."

"What do you mean?"

"Are you touching any of her skin under the water?"

He shook his head, "No, I'm not."

"Well try and move so that you are and tell me what you feel?"

Jareth moved one hand out from underneath her and touched her arm which was hanging, lifeless, in the icy water. "It's still hot. I can feel the heat emanating from her body even under the water."

"I've sent word to my home brother. Leave her in there a little longer, hopefully it will force her temperature down at least a few degrees. All we can do other than that right now, is wait I'm afraid. I'm going to retire to my usually rooms Jareth. If you need me just call. Oh and don't leave her there too long, even if her temperature doesn't lessen it is dangerous to leave her in there for too long a time. Goodnight brother, try to get some rest yourself."

She left the bathroom and Jareth heard the bedroom door close behind her.

xxx

After a time Jareth removed her from the tub and had her instantly in dry clothing, as well as drying himself off. He then lay her on the bed and after a moment he sat down beside her. Jareth then pulled her into his arms and rested her against his chest. He fell asleep like this and Sarah still did not stir.

xxx

AN: Thanks for the reviews, I'll update when I can. Leave me a pressie on ya way out please.


	37. Chapter 37: Recovery

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sarah, Jareth, or any other Labyrinth related characters.**

**Chapter 37: Recovery**

Jareth was roused from his light slumber by the feeling of movement against his chest. He ignored it at first, but when the previous nights events came back to him his eyes shot open, immediately going to where Sarah had lain as he fell asleep. He was greeted with the site of Sarah's eyes staring intently at him. He stared at her a moment before gathering her within his arms and holding onto her as if his very life depended upon it.

Finally he withdrew, keeping a firm grip on her shoulders and looking at her as if reassuring himself she was indeed awake and that this was not simply a wonderful dream.

Sarah let him hold her and stare at her for as long as she could stand, but eventually she felt the need to speak. "Jareth, what happened?" she was looking to him for answers. The last thing she remembered was feeling tired and slightly ill yesterday afternoon before taking a nap. Then she had woken this morning with Jareth's arms wrapped around her in an embrace that was almost too tight to be comfortable. She felt weak and drained, but otherwise relatively alright.

Jareth pulled her close again and then began telling her what had occurred after she had fallen asleep yesterday. Twenty minutes later Sarah sat on the bed opposite Jareth staring wide eyed as he finished speaking. "You mean I could have died?"

"Yes love, you also could have suffered other problems due to the heat your body was suffering thorough. I wish I knew what had caused it though. It was so sudden. What worries me more though is that I could not heal you with magic." He sat there in contemplation; now that the immediate danger to Sarah was over with he could think more clearly on the matter.

"Jareth, do you mind if I sleep a little longer? I'm still so tired," she yawned as she spoke and Jareth nodded at her.

"Of course love, would you prefer if I left or remained here?"

"Could you stay?" she looked at him pleadingly until he answered.

He smiled at her before sitting back against the bed head and opening his arms, Sarah took his invitation and lay herself against him, reveling in the feeling of his arms around her, protecting her. She fell asleep smiling after only a few moments and Jareth looked her over. Now that she was sleeping she couldn't hide anything from him.

He took in thedark circlesunderneath her eyes and the paleness of her skin. She looked so small and fragile, as if the slightest breeze could knock her over, causing her to break and shatter into a million pieces. He shook his head, breaking from his musings and continued to look her over. Besides looking as if she was badly in need of some sleep, Sarah didn't look to bad. He placed a hand on her forehead and felt that she was warm to the touch, but not abnormally so.

It appeared as if her sudden and mysterious illness had passed just as swiftly as it had arrived. He was grateful she was well again but couldn't help but feel as if this was not over with yet.

xxx

**AN: Thanks for the reviews. I'll update as soon as I can. Also to those of you who wanted to know what was wrong with Sarah, I'm afraid you'll have to wait a while longer to know.**


	38. Chapter 38: Pancakes

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Labyrinth. But I do own Lilah.**

**Chapter 38: Pancakes**

Lilah was pacing her room, and had been for some time now. She was attempting to think of what was wrong with Sarah, but she was having no luck and this frustrated her to no end.

Finally she gave into the urge to go and check on how the Sarah was doing. She vanished from her room and appeared just outside the door to where Sarah was. She opened the door without knocking and was entered the room.

Lilah was more than a little surprised to see a tired looking Jareth smiling at the sleeping Sarah who lay within his arms. She approached them slowly so as not to wake Sarah and when she reached the side of the bed Jareth raised a finger to his lips, signaling her to remain silent. Lilah nodded her head at her brother and watched as he slipped out from his place beneath Sarah.

They walked out into the hall and Lilah instantly began to speak.

"What happened Jareth? I was afraid we might lose her last night and now, now she's fine?"

Jareth hushed her before he answered. "Lilah I don't know what happened. I fell asleep with her last night and when I woke this morning she was looking at me. She told me she felt weak, but otherwise relatively alright, and it seems as much to me too. I don't know what brought on her sudden illness, or the miraculous recovery, but I know I am thankful she is well."

"As am I brother. You know I consider Sarah a friend and I wish no harm to befall her, but last night, that wasn't normal. You _couldn't heal_ her Jareth. Her fever was so high, but the freezing water didn't help any either, and now she wakes up this morning feeling fine, albeit a little worn, but still fine. There is more to this Jareth. That was not a normal fever she suffered from. Something, or someone is behind this."

Jareth sighed and rubbed his temples. "I thought that too. But who? Why? Sarah hasn't done anything to anyone here to make them want to cause her harm. Do you still have someone looking for causes?"

"Yes, I haven't had a chance to stop them anyway. They will continue to research, as will I. If you are no longer in need of me I will go and take a look in your library Jareth. There may be something there that is not in my own library."

"Of course Lilah, I will speak to you later. I'll try and join you when I can." Jareth turned from her and opened the door to go back to his love. As he entered the room though he looked back at his sister and smiled at her. "Thank you Lilah, having you here, helping me, means to much to me and to Sarah."

"Don't worry about it, you know there's no need to thank me," she went over to him and embraced him for a moment before walking off in the direction of the library.

xxx

Sarah opened her eyes and blinked the sleep away before realising that Jareth was no longer behind her. She propped herself up on her elbows and saw Jareth standing in the doorway embracing Lilah. When she walked away Jareth entered the room and Sarah smiled brightly at him.

"Good morning love," he said when he saw her awake. "You're looking better already."

"I'm feeling better." She sat up and beckoned Jareth to come sit beside her. "So what were you and Lilah talking about?"

He joined her on the bed and kissed her before talking. "She doesn't know what was wrong, but she's working on it. Now are you feeling up to eating?"

She looked at him thoughtfully for a moment before nodding her head in the affirmative. "Yup, I'm really hungry. What can I have?"

He laughed at her enthusiasm and gave her an affectionate hug. "Whatever you like my dear."

"Pancakes. With lots of maple syrup."

"Coming right up," he waved his hand, forming a crystal and then a tray appeared on the be with pancakes, maple syrup and a chocolate milkshake for Sarah."

"Ooh, milkshake", She grinned at him and laughed before pulling the tray towards her and digging in.

"Yes, you're certainly feeling better now."

She turned from her meal long enough to glare at him before returning to her breakfast.

xxx

**AN: Next chapter is just about ready, so once I get some feedback on this chapter I'll post. Probably be in a day or so. Thanks for reading.**


	39. Chapter 39: Emily and Amy

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Labyrinth. Emily, Amy and any other original characters are mine though.**

**Chapter 39: Emily and Amy**

Toby was wandering the halls of the castle alone. Neither Sarah nor Jareth had come to see him this morning and he wanted to know what was going on. He went to the throne room but all the child found there was a group of snoring goblins. He went to Jareth's study, but no one was there either. He decided to go to Sarah's room. He walked along the hall to her room and opened her door without knocking.

He was greeted with the sounds of Sarah and Jareth laughing. "Sarah?"

She stopped what she had been doing and looked at her little brother. "Toby, oh I'm sorry I didn't come see you this morning."

"Why aren't you up Sarah?" he was curious. She was always up by now.

She hadn't really wanted to tell Toby, he was only young but she knew he would worry about her. "Well Toby, I was sick last night so I woke up late and I was just having breakfast." 'There,' she thought, 'that won't worry him too much.'

"Are you alright now Sarah?" he had come over to the bed and Jareth lifted him up next to Sarah.

"Yeah, I'm alright now Toby. Jareth and his sister Lilah looked after me.'

He settled into his arms and nodded his head in acceptance of her explanation. He then saw what she had been eating and his eyes lit up. "Sarah, can I have pancakes too? Please, please, please Sarah."

She laughed at him and looked at Jareth. "You'll have to ask Jareth. He's the one who'll get them."

"Can I have some pancakes please Jareth?" Toby had moved from Sarah's arms and was sitting beside Jareth, bouncing slightly where he sat.

"Of course you can Toby. Would you like a milkshake too?"

"Yes please Jareth. Can I have strawberry?"

"Yes you can have strawberry."

Another tray appeared beside Sarah's almost finish one, this one with a slightly smaller serving of pancakes and a strawberry milkshake.

"Thank you Jareth," was all Toby said before devouring the meal as if it were his last, drawing a chuckle from both of the older occupants in the room.

xxx

Toby was wrapped in Sarah's arms and Jareth was watching them from across the room when he heard it.

Someone was calling him. Jareth summoned a crystal and looked in on the caller. She was a young girl, fourteen or fifteen years old. She was crying and yelling at someone and the view within the crystal changed to show a screaming baby girl, around three months old.

He looked back to Sarah and closed his hand over the crystal, feeling it dissipate within his hand.

He made his way to Sarah's side and got her attention without saying a word. She looked at him and saw the mix of emotions on his face, ranging from sadness to anger, and she silently asked him what was wrong.

"Sarah, I've been summoned. A child has been wished away. I shall be back soon.

xxx

Emily slumped against the wall of her small flat, tears streaming down her face. She didn't know what to do. Ever since she was born Amy had done nothing but scream. Emily was at a loss. She had tried everything but she couldn't take it anymore. She was only fifteen. She never should have kept the child but she couldn't give her up. But she had broken today. Amy hadn't stopped crying in days. She only stopped to sleep and she hadn't slept for more than half an hour or so at a time. Emily gave up and she called the Goblin King. She had known the story or a King who took unwanted children and she was so desperate she had called on him.

xxx

Jareth appeared in a cloud of glitter. He was dressed in the same black ensemble he had worn when his Sarah had wished Toby away.

The girl cowered on the floor before him. She was sobbing, her face pale as tears made their way down her thin face.

"Are, are you th…the Goblin King?" she managed after a while.

"Yes I am the Goblin King. And who might you be child?"

"My name's Emily," she stood up to face him, and as she did Jareth looked behind him at the baby shrieking in her pram behind him.

"You wished for the child to be taken?"

Emily nodded slowly, her eyes tightly shut in an attempt to stop more tears from falling. "She's my baby, Amy. I love her, but she just doesn't stop crying. I can't take it anymore." She pushed a piece of her long blonde hair from her face and rubbed her red eyes. "Goblin King, if you take my baby will she be alright? What will you do with her?"

Jareth looked from the baby to the mother, she was still a child herself, nowhere near ready for motherhood. Jareth felt sorry for her in a way, he did not know of the circumstances of the birth of the baby but the girl obviously loved her. She just wasn't ready for this.

"Amy will go to a family who can care for her. Are you sure you want this?"

She sniffed and wiped away the tears that still escaped her eyes despite her best attempts to make them cease. "Yes, I want this. Amy deserves a family, a mother, who can give hr everything she needs. I can't do that. Please take my baby and give her the life she deserves. Please."

"As you wish," he summoned a crystal and held it out to the sniffling girl. "Now Emily, just take this crystal, and Amy will be given to a good home."

Emily shook her head and walked past Jareth. She knelt down beside her daughter and picked her up. She kissed the child's forehead gently, a kiss filled with a mother's love. He tears began anew and she looked at her daughter. The baby stopped crying and looked at her mother, a small smile gracing a cherub lips. A cry escaped Emily as Amy did this. She had never smiled at her when she held her before.

Jareth looked on, a mask of stony indifference on his face. But inside he was silently trying to think of a good home for the baby. She was obviously loved. If only her mother had been a little older.

Emily took in every last detail of her child's face. "Goodbye my Amy, I love you sweetie. Mummy love you baby." She cradled the now silent baby in her arms a minute longer and then quickly strode over to Jareth, placing the baby in his arms. She kissed Amy once more and then took the crystal from Jareth's outstretched hand. Jareth vanished from the room and Emily collapsed onto the floor, her frame wracked with sobs. "It was for the best," she murmured over and over to herself. Finally she fell asleep where she lay, still clutching the crystal.

xxx

**AN: I wasn't sure about this chapter, I nearly didn't write it the way it turned out. I ended up keeping it as is because it was a way for Sarah to see how children aren't always wished away in anger. Hope you all liked it because it was difficult for me to write as it brought up some painful issues from when I was younger...no I wasn't wished away by my mother lol. Anyway, please let me know what you thought of it. Next chapter soon, and thanks for reading. **


	40. Chapter 40: Crystal Gazing

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Labyrinth. **

**Chapter 40: Crystal Gazing**

Jareth appeared in the throne room of his castle and summoned one of the Goblin nursemaids that cared for wished away children until their new parents came to get them. He handed the baby girl over when one arrived and vanished from the room, appearing in his study. He rifled through the adoption request forms and eventually found the one he was looking for. It belonged to Marcus' brother Malcolm and his wife Rachael. They had wanted a child for some time, and he now had one for them. Emily had obviously loved her baby with all her heart, and he would give her child to a family who he knew would care for the babe and love her. He sent out a message to the couple and left his study to go see Sarah.

xxx

Sarah and Toby were still curled up in bed when Jareth entered the room. Sarah appeared to be in the midst of telling her brother a story and Toby was watching her every move. Jareth smiled at the sight of them and went over to stand by Sarah. She paused in her tale and looked at Jareth expectantly.

He raised an eyebrow at her and she rolled her eyes. "Well?" she asked.

"Well what?" he smirked, seeing her frustration grow.

"You know perfectly well what I mean. But since you're being difficult, what happened with the child?"

His expression changed to one of sadness and he relayed the occurrence with Emily and her baby Amy, he also summoned a crystal to show her the parting of mother and child. Sarah looked to be on the verge on the tears as she watched the girl Emily, only a few years younger than herself, giving up a baby she loved so that her child would be given the chance for a life better than the one Emily herself could offer.

Sarah wiped her eyes as the crystal vanished. "Jareth I'm glad you let me see that."

"Oh?" He once again raised his sculpted eyebrow at her.

"Well, now I've seen how you can help people. She wanted you to take her baby and give the child something she couldn't give."

"Yes. Oh and it's Marcus' brother and his wife who will be taking Amy. So you will be able to see the child as she grows up."

"Well it's good to know Amy will go to a good family. Now if you two wouldn't mind I'm going to go take a bath and get into some clean clothes."

"Alright Sarah, lunch will be ready when you are. Where would you like to eat? In here or on the balcony?"

"Um…" she tilted her head slightly in thought. "Balcony please." She stood up and crossed the room to reach the bathroom.

xxx

When Sarah emerged from the bathroom she was dressed in a pair of her own jeans and a loose, forest green peasant top. She pulled her wet hair back into a braid and then went out onto the balcony.

"So what's for-" she stopped mid sentence after seeing what was on the table for lunch. "Hotdogs?"

Jareth turned to her and nodded and Toby grinned at her from his place at the small table.

"I'm guessing this is your doing young man?" she asked, directing her attention to her brother.

He grinned even wider and nodded his head. "Yep, Jareth asked me what we should have for lunch and I said hotdogs."

She looked at Jareth and smiled as she rolled her eyes.

"Well then, hot dogs it is." She took her place between the two most important people in her life and began to eat. As she did so she felt a twinge of pain in the back of her head but ignored it.

xxx

AN: I want 200 reviews...please, lol. The answer to Sarah's mystery illness will be here soon. So leave me a pressie as motivation to write. Thanks to all my reader and reviewers. I'll update soon.


	41. Chapter 41: Cause and Effect

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Labyrinth. **

**Chapter 41: Cause and Effect**

Lilah was sitting at an old, but well kept mahogany desk in Jareth's library. She had rifled though papers and old books on mortal maladies that had the same or similar symptoms as those that Sarah had suffered from, but as yet she had turned up no results. She decided to duck back to her home and check on progress there.

She appeared in her own library, it wasn't quite as extensive as Jareth's, but she knew there were several volumes here that could be of use. Jareth had a lot of book on mortals and mortal illnesses, but she knew that there were more books here that contained information on the history of the Underground. Se could only hope there would be something in there. She had her suspicions of what may have caused Sarah's illness, but she was better now so she was unsure. She wanted to know why Jareth had been unable to heal Sarah, and she would find out, no matter now long it took her.

Lilah pushed a wisp of pale blonde hair from her eyes and set to work.

xxx

As the trio ate Sarah talked amiably with her brother and fiancée, but the twinge of pain she had felt earlier had begun to come much more rapidly. Now it had changed into a dull ache in the back of her head and neck. She absently rubbed her neck, trying to relieve some of the pain as Toby told her and Jareth about a goblin he had made friends with. She was trying to listen and wanted to say something but she couldn't even remember what Toby had said the goblin's name was. Speck, Splodge, she was sure it started with an 'S'.

"Sarah? Sarah are you in there?" Toby was right in Sarah's face, trying to gain her attention so that he could tell her more about his friend Spick. "Sarah!"

Jareth lifted Toby out of the way and sat in front of Sarah. He took her face in his hands and felt the beginnings of the heat that had plagued her only hours before. Her eyes were glazed and looked past him unblinking. "Sarah! Come on Sarah. Snap out of it." He shook her gently and her eyes focused and she attempted a smile for him, she only managed a grimace though as a wave of pain, beginning in the back of her head swept through her.

"Jareth it hurts," she whispered.

He pulled her towards him and stood, lifting her into his arms as he did so. He turned to Toby, remembering the child before he took Sarah to bed.

"What's wrong Jareth?" Toby looked at his sister as he spoke, scared for her. He didn't really have anyone but her and he didn't want to lose her too.

Jareth sighed knowing he couldn't lie to the boy. "I don't know Toby. Could you go back to your room for now though? I need to look after your sister. Ok?"

Toby nodded his head and as good as ran from the room.

xxx

Lilah read over the short passage she had just found, confirming her suspicions.

_A mortal adult cannot stay within the Underground for a prolonged period of time without suffering adverse effects. The length of time before they are affected depends upon the individual. _

_Once symptoms have occurred said mortal **must** leave the Underground immediately. If action is not taken, fatality may occur._

"Oh gods."

xxx

Jareth carried Sarah over to the bed and placed her down. A crystal appeared in his hand to summon his sister just as Lilah appeared before him.

Lilah took in the scene and saw Sarah, now unconscious, on the bed. "Jareth you have to get her out of here."

"What do you mean?"

She grabbed his hand and dragged him to Sarah's side. "Jareth I found something. I know what's making her sick."

"Well?"

"It's the Underground itself Jareth. Mortals can't stay here for any length of time once they are considered adults. Can you take her somewhere aboveground?"

"I'll take her to her fathers."

He gathered the limp form of his fiancée in his arms and disappeared.

Lilah sighed in relief once they were gone. Sarah would be alright as long as she didn't come back for any length of time once she recovered. She sat down on the bed Sarah had so recently occupied and remembered Toby. She sighed again and stood up, straightening her pale pink dress as she did so. Lilah then headed to Toby's bedroom to let him know what happened.

xxx

Toby was sitting on his bed, worrying for his sister. He had matured well beyond his years since they had come here and he knew there was something seriously wrong.

He heard a knock on his door and then Lilah entered.

"Hey Toby," she smiled at him.

"Hi. What's wrong with Sarah?"

Lilah rolled her eyes, 'straight to the point isn't he.' She sat beside him on the bed and smiled comfortingly at the child. "Well Toby, your sister is very sick. She had a kind of allergy I guess. By that I mean there was something making her sick. We know what it was now though so she should get better soon."

"What was it?"

"It was this place Toby."

"Jareth's castle?"

"No, the Underground as a whole. Sarah was too old to stay here long without it making her sick."

"Why?" Now he knew Sarah would be alright, he was more interested in why she was sick.

"See, there's a lot of magic here Toby and once people get to a certain age the magic does different things to them. So if a person stays here once they grow up they can get sick. So Sarah's gone back Aboveground until she gets better."

He looked at her a moment taking in all she had said. "Does that mean she can't come back here without getting sick?"

She smiled as she shook her head no. "Toby, you know how Sarah and Jareth are going to get married?" He nodded his head in the affirmative. "Well when they are married Sarah will no longer be human. She'll become fae. She'll be like me and Jareth, so the Underground won't make her sick anymore."

"But what about me?"

"Wanna know a secret?"

"Ah ha," he nodded, looking at her expectantly.

"Well, because you are so young, you will become like a fae. You might get magic, and you'll live a very long time. That's what happens to all the wished away children Jareth gets. They become fae since they are so young when they come here. The magic changes you. Do you understand?"

"Yeah I understand."

"Good," she smiled at him again. "So do you want to stay here, or come to my home until Jareth comes back?"

"Can I stay here for now?"

"Of course Toby. It's not very interesting at my place anyway."

"Could you tell me a story?"

She nodded at him, grinning. "Sure I will Toby."

She launched into a tale of magic and mystery, and Toby listened to her as she spoke, enraptured by the tale she wove.

xxx

Jareth knocked on the front door of Sarah's fathers home. He had checked and Karen wasn't home, but she knew Sarah's father was. He answered the door and Jareth told him Sarah had collapsed and was burning up and they were closer to here than their own home. Richard accepted the story without question and let Jareth take her to her old room.

Jareth carried Sarah upstairs to her old bedroom. It had changed a lot since the last time he was there. Her bed was still in the room but that was about the only thing the same. The only other furniture was a wardrobe and a chest of drawers. There were a few boxes and other miscellaneous items in the room but that was all. Evidently Sarah's bedroom was now the guest room. Some of Sarah's clothing and belongings he had taken to the Underground to make the idea that she had moved out more believable, though a few things of hers remained there. It appeared that those he had left there had been moved, probably to the attic. He knew Toby's bedroom would not be the same since the boy had never existed in Richard's mind and idly wondered what would be there instead.

Not wanting Karen to arrive home with Sarah and himself there he planted the idea in her head that she was going out with a friend and wouldn't be back that night. Giving Richard the same thought.

He now turned his full attention to Sarah. Her temperature was not as high as it had been last time, but she was still burning up. He stroked her hair away from her face and she responded to his touch, leaning into his hand. She appeared to be regaining some of her strength already, but he was not sure how long it would take for her to completely recover. He turned as Sarah's father knocked on the open door.

"I just brought you some cold water and a cloth. Is there anything else I can get?"

Jareth shook his head, "No thanks."

"So how did this happen Jareth?"

"Well she's been sick lately but seemed to be getting better so we went out. She collapsed though and was burning up. As I told you before, we were closer to your home than our own so I brought her here."

Richard nodded. "Well you can stay here as long as you need."

"Thank you."

Richard set the bowl down and left the room. Jareth immediately took up the cloth, bathing her skin in the icy water hoping to alleviate her fever. As he did this he reminded himself they wouldn't be here long, just until Sarah was awake and had some strength back. Then they could leave. He knew Sarah wouldn't want to be here after how upset she had been the last time she saw her father. Jareth only wished he could heal her with his magic, but as it was magic that was making her sick he thought it would be best not to, lest he make her illness worse.

Jareth was surprised when Sarah opened her eyes. She attempted to move but he stopped her. "Sarah, just relax. We know what was making you sick love."

She looked at him questioningly, waiting for him to elaborate.

"It was the Underground love. Lilah found something, apparently when mortals reach a certain age they cannot stay Underground for any length of time without becoming ill. I'm surprised it took so long to set in actually now that I think about it. So I brought you to your fathers."

Sarah looked at him in shock at this revelation. She was more concerned with being at her old home than anything else.

"Don't worry. Karen's not ere and your father is staying out of the way. I think he might be feeling guilty about your last visit. No matter."

Sarah finally had to speak, "Jareth can we still get married?" she asked him weakly, looking scared to death he would say no.

He smiled at her and kissed her warm forehead, "Of course love. We may have to it sooner rather than later though. I'll get Lilah to make the arrangements as soon as possible."

"What I mean is, will I get sick if I go back there? I'll still be mortal."

"Not once we've married. Sarah you will become fae. I thought my sister would have told you this. That's why we need to marry as soon as possible once we return home. If we don't then you will become ill once again. Sarah we will not be able to delay. We won't have the wedding you deserve. It will have to be quick, I don't know how long you will last Underground if it is not."

"Alright, I understand. Let Lilah know and as soon as I am able we will go back and be wed. It might not be quite as romantic as I had hoped, but I'll be with you, I will become your wife, and that is all I need."

He kissed her and began to bathe her forehead and neck with the cool water again. "Now, go back to sleep so you can regain your strength and we can have that wedding."

Sarah smiled and within moments was fast asleep.

xxx

_AN: Sorry it's not that good. Also, a lot of the things Lilah and Jareth told Toby and Sarah would have come out eventually but they had to rush things along due to Sarah's illness. Chapter isabout twice the length I usually write because I'm nt sure when the next update will be. I have an exam tomorrow and two history ones next week so a lot of my time will be spent studying. _

_Thanks to my readers, and don't forget to leave me a review on the way out. Reviews motivate me to write more lol. I'll update as soon as possible._


	42. Chapter 42: Organisation

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Labyrinth. Lilah and Marcus though, are mine, as is the High King. **

**Chapter 42: Organisation**

Lilah had received Jareth's message and proceeded to go back to her own home to make the arrangements for Jareth and Sarah. Not liking to leave Toby with goblins she had brought him with her.

She approached her husband's study with Toby in tow and knocked on the door before walking in.

"Lilah, what are you doing here? Is Sarah alright?"

Lilah sat Toby down in a chair as she proceeded to tell Marcus of Sarah's reaction to the Underground. As he listened he nodded several times in understanding.

"We should have worked it out sooner. So when does Jareth want the ceremony to take place?"

"Well as soon as possible. So when Sarah is well enough to return without having a relapse before she becomes fae."

"How long will that be?"

She sighed and shook her head. "I honestly don't know. I'm hoping she will recover quite quickly once she is away from the Underground and it's magic. So we need to get someone to perform their marriage. It also has to be done quickly. I know it is not normal for someone of Jareth's stature to be wed like that, without all the elaborate trimmings, but all they really want is to be together. Unfortunately for them to do that now though Jareth has to remain above, as Sarah becomes ill whilst here. So the shorter the time she has to stay here as a mortal, the better."

Toby began to fidget in his seat, finding the conversation quite dull; he was only a child afterall. He knew Sarah was going to be alright and he just wanted them to get married so he could be with his sister again.

Finally the twofae seemed to be in agreeance as to what they were going to do.

"So will you contact him while I get Toby something to do. I'd also like to quickly go see Sarah and let Jareth know what's happening."

"Of course my dear."

She kissed him on the cheek and then took hold of Toby's hand, leading him from the room and leaving Marcus to make the wedding arrangements.

xxx

Jareth was sitting with Sarah, stroking her pale cheek as she dozed. Her fever had broken a short while ago and now she was sleeping peacefully. He was hoping that his sister would be able to organize everything so that when he and Sarah returned everything would be ready for them. He was worried about his love. She seemed so frail and weak now after this plague of an illness and he was worried she would not recover so quickly next timeshouldshe return to the Underground and wait there any longer than necessary before they were married, their souls entwining with each others. When Sarah would become fae, and become his Queen at last.

She began to stir and he moved his hand from he cheek to her chocolate brown hair, and continued the soothing strokes.

She slowly blinked her eyes open, feeling exhausted, but better than she had for a while now. She smiled sleepily at him and he smiled warmly in return.

"How do you feel love?"

She yawned and stretched a little before speaking, her weariness evident in her voice. "Better, not quite peachy, but better."

"Peachy?"

"Um, don't worry Jareth. It's just a saying," she laughed a little at the expression on his face before settling back into her pillows. "So any news from Lilah?"

"Not yet."

"Hope it's soon," Sarah whispered, more to herself than to Jareth.

"So do I love."

It was only a few moments later that Lilah appeared in Sarah's bedroom, a smile gracing her already elegant features.

"Good to see you're awake. Feeling better I hope?"

"Yeah, I'm getting there at least."

"Well that's lucky because as soon as you feel up to it you and my brother here can return to his castle and be married."

"Really? So you organized it all then?"

"Of course I did. Well Marcus helped too, so I guess, we did."

Jareth sighed a little impatiently," Care to fill in the details then?"

"I was just about to do that. I went to my home, and don't worry, I took Toby and he's safe there. Anyway, I went home to consult Marcus and we ended up deciding that he would write to the High King Andareiks. After all, he is Marcus' uncle. So he did that, he told him the situation and that you had wished to marry soon, but were now being rushed due to Sarah's illness when she resides Underground. Anyway Andareiks agreed to come and oversee the ceremony himself.Several reasons beingthe friendship he and youhave, your status,and he also wants to meet the woman who tamed Jareth, the Goblin King. Tamed being his word, not mine," she said this last part with a delighted grin on her face, while Jareth pouted for a moment before Sarah broke the silence with her laughter at the two fae.

"Well I have to go for now you two, but Sarah, you concentrate on getting your strength back so you can come and marry and live happily ever after," she laughed at her own comment and with a quick wave she vanished.

"At least that's done now," Sarah said.

"Yes, and now we just need to wait for you to be up and about my love and we can go back. So you get some more rest, for now that's the best thing you can do."

Sarah nodded and settled herself so she was comfortable against the pillows once more and after taking one of Jareth's hands firmly within her own, she let sleep take her into it's open arms.

xxx

**AN: Sorry this took so long, I had an exam I needed to study for. I only have two more to go though until freedom, and after Thursday I should get more time to write as my last exam isn't for a week after that and I don't need to do much for it. Oh and if there's some spelling issues I'm sorry but I wrote this at 3.30 in the morning and I was half asleep lol.**

**Hopefully next chapter will be the wedding. I'm afraid it won't be an elaborate affair, but I'll try to make as interesting as I can. I always wanted a smaller, more intimate wedding for them, so that's what they'll get lol. I'll update as soon as I can. **

**As always, thanks to my readers and reviewers, your comments help keep me motivated, it's good to know you like this fic. So don't forget to leave one on ya way out. **


	43. Chapter 43: A Gift

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Labyrinth. Lilah and Marcus though, are mine, as is the High King. **

**Chapter 43: A Gift**

Sarah sat up in her bed and looked around the room to find that Jareth was gone. She frowned slightly and then decided to attempt to get up and see if he was still in the house. She knew he would come if she called but decided she was feeling better and wanted to get up.

She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and slowly stood up, bracing herself against the wall as she did so. Shakily Sarah made her way over to the door but before she opened it Jareth appeared behind her.

"What are you doing up love?" He put an arm around her waist, steadying her.

"Looking for you."

"Oh, sorry. I just went home to check on your brother for you."

"Thanks Jareth. How is he?"

"He's fine Sarah. More importantly, how are you?"

She smiled at him and sat down on her bed. "I feel alright, nearly normal again. I'm a little shaky, as you saw, but otherwise I feel fine. So when are we going back?"

"When I'm sure you're ready, so not just yet."

"But-"

"Sarah don't worry. The High King hasn't arrived in the Labyrinth yet and won't for another hour or so. If I think you're able we will go back there as soon as Lilah lets us know he is there and ready. Happy now love?"

"You bet," she settled herself back against the bed head and Jareth sat beside her.

XXX

Lilah watched as Marcus played with Toby. The two of them were running around the empty throne room awaiting the arrival of the High King. She was silently laughing to herself at the pair, never having seen her husband playing like that with a child as young as Toby since they had no children of their own.

She watched them a moment longer before speaking. "Marcus, sorry to interrupt but I'm going to go see Sarah. I want to give her something before she comes back here."

"Alright then, I'll see you soon," he made his way over to her, kissing her quickly before she disappeared and he went back to his game with Toby.

XXX

Lilah appeared in Sarah's bedroom a moment after leaving the throne room. Jareth stood from his place by Sarah's side and approached his sister while Sarah sat up and moved to the edge of the bed.

"Jareth, I've left Toby with Marcus and the two of them are waiting for King Andareiks in your throne room. I think it would be good if you went there too, so that you can greet the High King and finish readying anything you need. You should probably change your clothes as well, something a little more fitting for the occasion."

"Lilah why do you want me to leave? You could easily summon me when he arrives."

"Yes but I want to speak to Sarah alone please brother. So if you would be so kind..."

"Sarah are you alright to stay with her?"

"Of course Jareth, now you better go before Lilah kills you," she laughed.

He mock glared at her, causing further laughter on Sarah's part, and then kissed her forehead before leaving.

"Now what did you want to talk to me about Lilah?"

The blonde sat down beside Sarah and a fairly large, but squat box appeared in her hands. She looked from the box to Sarah and smiled mischievously at her friend.

Sarah raised an eyebrow at Lilah and looked at the box. "So what's in the box?"

Lilah's smile grew and she silently handed the box over to the brunette. Sarah took the box and sat it on the bed beside her. She had an idea of what it contained but didn't want to get her hopes up.

"Well? What are waiting for Sarah? Open it up."

Sarah carefully removed the lid and gasped at what she saw inside the box. She gently extracted the folded material and stared in awe at the gown she now held in her hands.

It was a pure white dress, shimmering and elegant. The gown was floor length, the fabric shimmering as she moved the dress in her hands. It was made of a light and flowing material the likes of which Sarah had never seen. The gown had long, bell sleeves and was off the shoulder. The bodice would cling to her form when worn and laced up at the back so as to allow the dress to fit perfectly. The skirts of the gown fell in layers from the waist to the floor, they did not look puffed out though, but rather created an elegant and flowing effect.

"Oh my god. Lilah this is amazing, I've never seen anything like it."

"Well I would hope not my friend. I created this especially for you. I thought that you would like having a proper wedding dress, even if you don't get the fairytale wedding we've been planning for."

Sarah wiped a tear from her eye and smiled at Lilah before wrapping her arms around the fae, Lilah returning the embrace.

"Thank you so much Lilah, this means so much to me. I don't know how I can thank you."

"Don't you worry about that Sarah, just make my brother happy, and be happy yourself. That is all the thanks I need."

Sarah hugged her again and then Lilah stood up. "Are you going to put it on? Or would you prefer a little magical aid?"

"To be honest I don't think I can lace it. Besides, I'm having a little difficulty standing."

"Well in that case," Lilah flicked her wrist and the ivory gown appeared, already laced, on Sarah's slim form. "You like it?"

"Oh god, it's amazing. Thank you again Lilah."

The blonde fae embraces her sister-in-law to be once again and then led her over to a mirror where she could fully admire the dress.

"You look gorgeous Sarah," she said smiling.

Sarah blushed and turned around staring at herself in the mirror in amazement.

Lilah waved her hand over Sarah's hair and her straight, limp locks were instantly clean and trailing down her back in waves.

"Thank you again, you've done so much for me."

"You don't need to thank me Sarah. You're family."

Lilah's eyes went slightly glazed for a moment and then she turned to Sarah. "We have to leave if you feel ready."

"Yes I'm ready. But what about my father?"

He's asleep on the lounge and when he wakes up there will be a note from you and Jareth thanking him and telling him you've gone home. Now are you ready?"

"Ready and waiting Lilah."

The fae took hold of Sarah's hand the transported them both to the Underground and the Labyrinth.

**AN: I'm sorry, no wedding yet. I promise it's next chapter, I'm just too tired to continue this now. I thought I'd still post though since it's been a few days. Hope you've enjoyed and the next chapter will be posted in less than a day, I just need a few hours sleep lol. **


	44. Chapter 44: The Ceremony

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Labyrinth. Lilah and Marcus though, are mine, as is the High King. **

**Chapter 44: The Ceremony**

When Jareth arrived the High King was not yet there so he quickly went and changed into a pair of black breeches and black leather boots with a white shirt. The shirt was more formal than his usual poet shirts, it had a higher neck, trimmed with lace and the sleeves hung quite loose, gathering at the wrist and trimmed with more lace. Over this he wore a black vest and then a formal black suit coat.

It was only moments after he was dressed that a goblin came into his quarters and announced the arrival of the High King Andareiks.

Jareth paced the room nervously for a moment before striding from the room.

XXX

Marcus and Toby were in the recently decorated throne room as the High King was led in by one of the more presentable goblins.

Andareiks stood in the doorway surveying the room for a moment before approaching his nephew.

"Marcus, I trust you are well?" He smiled warmly at his nephew and Marcus returned the greeting. Andareiks then turned to Toby. "And who might this young lad be?"

"I'm Toby," the boy immediately piped up.

"Well it's pleasure to meet you my boy. I'm Andareiks."

Toby looked at him for a moment before speaking. "Are you the king that's going to marry my sister and Jareth?"

"The one and only, now Toby could you just go and play for a little while. I need to speak to Marcus here."

Toby nodded his head and ran off to the other side of the room.

Andareiks though one of the oldest fae now in the Underground didn't look that much older than Jareth. Like his nephew Marcus he had dark brown, almost black hair. He was quite tall and a little over weight but only a little. He was dressed formally in an outfit of royal blue, black and white and a plain gold circlet adorned his head.

Andareiks crossed the remaining distance between Marcus and himself and spoke to his nephew.

"Now Marcus, could I have a few more details on why I am doing this now rather than waiting? I am being lenient enough by letting Jareth marry a mortal, so why must I perform the ceremony with so few present?"

"You know that Sarah is ill from the Underground and the magic. Uncle, they only wish to be happy. I've never seen Jareth act the way he does with Sarah. They really love one another uncle. Don't take that away from them."

The elder fae's face softened once more. "I had no intention of spoiling it for them Marcus. I was merely checking to see that this was not a mistake. Now where is Jareth?"

As Andareiks spoke these words both he and Marcus heard footsteps echoing into the room. A moment later Jareth entered.

Both he and Andareiks shared in the required formalities before the High King began asking questions about the bride to be.

As they spoke Jareth took a moment to admire the simple, yet elegant decorations his sister had obviously conjured. There were white hangings on the walls that were made of a flimsy, soft looking fabric and there were several bunches of white and red roses around. There was also a white rug that made up the aisle for Sarah to walk down when she arrived. He noticed that his sister had decorated a little more to the way of mortal weddings that fae, but the simplicity of it looked wonderful. Fae tended to use brighter colours and make it more of a celebration since fae marriages were not all that common. This way it would appeal more to Sarah as well, being more what she would be accustomed to.

Andareiks had by now walked off to where the actual ceremony would take place. There was an alter ready for his use with a ceremonial dagger and a strip of white cloth placed upon Lilah's touch of a white tablecloth.

"Jareth," he called to the younger king who was still looking around his throne room, lost in silent musings. "Ready when you are."

Jareth nodded, and looked at the back of the room, finally noticing Toby.

"Toby, would you come here a moment?"

Toby nodded and ran over to the Goblin King. "Yes Jareth?"

"Would you like to stay here while Sarah and I are wed?"

Toby nodded his head 'yes' vigorously.

"Alright then. I'm afraid you'll have to stay away a little but I'll tell one of the Goblins to get you a seat now alright?"

"Alright."

Jareth called one of the Goblins and spoke to it. A moment later it scurried off and it was only a minute before it brought in, with the help of another goblin, a white chair for Toby. They placed it to the side of the room, but quite near the alter.

Jareth sat Toby down and then approached the alter. He knew Marcus had already contacted Lilah and she and Sarah would arrive soon.

Soon after Jareth took his place before the alter and Marcus stood at his side the door opened and Sarah walked in.

Jareth simply stared at his Sarah in awe, taking in every inch of her body. The gown looked stunning and accentuated her natural beauty.

Sarah had felt nervous as she and Lilah appeared in the hall outside the throne room. But the nervousness subsided when Lilah practically pushed her out of the hall and through the doors to be faced with sight of Jareth.

Sarah smiled sweetly at her husband to be and made her way down the temporary aisle. Sarah felt happier than she ever had before and she almost forgot about how sick she had been such a short time before.

Neither Sarah nor Jareth remembered much of the ceremony; they were too busy staring at one another to really pay attention to the words being spoken by the High King Andareiks. While they did this, Lilah and Marcus looked on with happiness for the couple and thought of their own wedding.

As the ceremony drew towards the end Andareiks took hold of the dagger that lay on the table. Sarah broke out of her trance like state and looked from the dagger to Jareth with fear in her eyes.

Andareiks spoke before Jareth though. "Don't worry my dear, you'll barely feel a thing."

Jareth nodded and smiled at her and Sarah relaxed once more. She was beginning to get dizzy and now only wanted this to be over so she would be well.

Andareiks took hold of one of Jareth's hands and held it out, palm upwards. He then made a small, shallow cut into Jareth's palm letting the crimson blood pool. The process was repeated for Sarah and she winced slightly as the dagger cut into her flesh.

Their palms were then placed together, palms touching. Their blood began to mix as Jareth grasped Sarah's hand. Andareiks proceeded to bind their hands lightly together to ensure the process was completed before separation.

Jareth felt warmth flood his being and reveled in the feeling of Sarah's soul becoming one with his.

Sarah experienced the same feeling to begin with but was almost overcome as the fae blood of her husband mingled with hers. She felt herself changing, outwardly and in. She gasped aloud as finally felt their soul's become entwined. She and Jareth were now two parts of a whole, they were married, and she was fae.

End

xxx

_AN: Bet ya didn't think I'd end it there. I hope it wasn't too bad. I have trouble writing the happy stuff lol. I haven't tried writing anything like this chapter before so I hope I didn't let anyone down too badly. I'm sure it could have been written much better, just not by me lol. Now, who wants a sequel? Well if ya don't that's just too bad cause you're getting one anyway lol. I have it planned out so I should be starting it soon. I was going to continue in this fic but I thought I would break it up now._

_Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing, without you all I probably would have stopped this fic after about chapter 5 lol. Hope to hear from you soon in the sequel._


End file.
